Poison royal
by Urukhai4796
Summary: Lors de son arrivée à la cité blanche, confiante et déterminée, sa tâche consistait à empoisonner le roi dans l'unique but de le tuer. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Aragorn se montre beaucoup plus malin que prévu et que le poison est finalement porté à ses lèvres à elle ? Un jeu ça se joue à deux, et cela elle n'as pas su le comprendre lors de sa première rencontre avec lui...
1. Chapitre 1

_Lors de son arrivée à la cité blanche, confiante et déterminée, sa tâche consistait à empoisonner le roi dans l'unique but de le tuer. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Aragorn se montre beaucoup plus malin que prévu et que le poison est finalement porté à ses lèvres à elle ? Un jeu ça se joue à deux, et cela elle n'as pas su le comprendre lors de sa première rencontre avec lui alors qu'il lui disait d'un simple regard. « Hey, tu veux jouer ? ». _

_**L'histoire se déroule quelques années après le couronnement d'Aragorn, et la chute de Sauron du même fait. Dans la fiction Arwen n'existe pas ou du moins elle n'a jamais eu d'histoire avec Aragorn. Elle ne sera pas présente. **_

.

.

.

«_Sasha_!» Résonna une voix puissante dans presque toute la forteresse sous terraine.

L'interpellée leva la tête en entendant son souverain crier son prénom. Malgré la voix rauque de ce dernier elle trouvait qu'il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle remit son épée dans son fourreau puis elle descendit de la plateforme sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Sasha se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux orcs qui s'acquittaient de leurs tâches dans un vacarme effroyable, en poussant quelques-uns au passage. Ils ne ripostèrent pas pour les bousculades car ils savaient pertinemment qu'à la première plainte ils finiraient sans têtes. Elle trottina joyeusement dans les allées sombres qui allaient la menée au seigneur, la journée avait bien commencée et cela promettait de continuer. S'il la convoquait si tôt c'était qu'il devait avoir quelque chose à lui demander, et elle adorait cela.

Il lui faisait confiance, il l'avait élevée depuis l'aube de sa vie. Elle, simple Dúnadan du nord qui s'était malencontreusement échouée sur le long rivage de la vie. Sasha avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille ainsi que de jolis yeux verts comparables à des émeraudes, sa mère avait volé ces derniers dans les plus beaux trésors de ce monde pour le lui mettre dans les yeux, qu'elle lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite. Un air fier et meurtrier couvrait son visage laissant dans l'ombre la douceur et la gentillesse que ses traits pourraient laisser paraitre. Son regard pénétrant, sévère et cruel quant à lui dissimulait ses grands yeux brillants et dépourvu de toute méchanceté. Son masque décrivait bien ce qu'elle était car malgré la gracieuseté dans ses mouvements et sa magnificence, Sasha n'était rien de plus qu'une guerrière sans pitié sous les ordres d'un être qui l'était tout autant.

Dans son monde elle était heureuse, un monde où son rôle pouvait s'avérer important et où sa place dans la hiérarchie lui apportait de meilleurs traitements qu'elle en avait reçus auparavant. Bien qu'elle ait commis des actes que beaucoup qualifierais d'atroces, pour elle ce mode de vie était tout ce qu'elle avait connu. D'une allure peu féminine, Sasha monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage la plus près de l'extérieur. Elle sortait souvent dehors, elle aimait beaucoup y être quelques fois même si elle vivait sous terre. Elle arriva finalement à son but, poussant sans douceur la grande porte qui la séparait de celui qui l'avait appelé.

Comme partout dans la forteresse sous terraine, la pièce était sombre. Éclairée que par de simples torches accrochées aux murs poussiéreux. Son entrée ne fût pas silencieuse car celui qui était dans la pièce, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, se tourna immédiatement vers elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle poussa brusquement la porte derrière elle et cette dernière vint se refermer en laissant résonner un bruit sourd dans la pièce. Elle resta immobile devant la sortie scellée, les yeux posés sur son souverain.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas vers elle dans un silence de mort. «_J'ai une tâche des plus importante à te confier, mon enfant_.» Lâche-t-il d'une voix portante.

Elle sourit narquoisement en constatant qu'elle avait su deviner qu'il allait dire quelque chose dans le genre. Son air sérieux revint sur son visage alors qu'elle s'inclinait avec grâce devant celui qui pour elle était comme un père. Khamûl, tel s'appelait-il, l'avait recueilli alors qu'elle était encore une jeune enfant. Son village ayant été rasé par la guerre elle était l'une des seules survivantes du massacre. Blessée, il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui offrant les soins et l'entraînement nécessaires afin qu'elle devienne une meurtrière inégalable. Le puissant Nazgul avait su survivre à la destruction de l'anneau unique qui avait eu lieu il y a de cela plusieurs années.

Sasha se redressa. «_C'est avec joie que j'accomplirai cette tâche, aussi grande qu'elle soit_.» Dit-elle en laissant paraitre sa motivation dans sa voix.

«_Bien_.» Dit-il sur un ton satisfait en laissant croire qu'il pourrait sourire. «_Tu dois savoir que cette quête requiert une grande prudence, la personne que tu devras tuer est de haute importance_.»

Elle haussa les sourcils. «_Je sais me montrer subtile avec une dague, mon seigneur_.» Informe-t-elle en croyant qu'il pouvait douter de ses capacités.

Il fit brusquement volte-face. «_Non Sasha_ !» Dit-il sévèrement, comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Il prit quelque chose sur une petite table puis il pivota sur lui-même pour revenir vers Sasha. «_Cela nécessite quelque chose qui passera d'avantage inaperçu_.»

Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il lui dévoilait ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. «_Du poison_.» Affirme-t-elle en prenant l'une des fioles entre ses doigts. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

«_Si tu échoue après trois essais, trouve un autre moyen. Il doit mourir__**.**_» Ordonne-t-il en levant la tête vers elle d'un air sévère. «_Tu devras quitter les lieux avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive_.»

Sasha prit les deux autres fioles avant de lever la tête vers Khamûl. Elle avait étrangement perçue un soupçon de nervosité dans sa voix. «_Je le ferai_.» Dit-elle simplement à l'égard du Nazgul.

Le Nazgul acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «_Tu pars le plus tôt possible, dès que tu trouveras un moyen de pénétrer dans son royaume_.» Annonce-t-il en la regardant d'un air hautain. «_Tu prendras ma monture, tu fuiras plus rapidement en cas de besoin_.» Lui dit-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil en percevant toujours la même inquiétude dans sa voix. «_Khamûl, qui est ma cible_ ?» Demande-t-elle en sachant que cela devait avoir un lien. Les royaumes n'étaient pas très nombreux en terre du milieu et encore moins les souverains à qui ils appartenaient.

Il pivota lentement sur ses talons en laissant un court silence s'installer dans la pièce. Il croisa les bras derrière son dos en posant les yeux sur son épée qui était posée sur la table, le silence dura un moment. Sasha attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, son silence n'était pas très rassurant. Le Nazgul tourna finalement la tête vers elle, toujours dans un mouvement lent puis malgré son visage absent il lui donna l'impression de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

«_Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn_.» Lui apprend-t-il en laissant la sournoiserie envahir sa voix.

Cela le lui prit que quelques heures avant de trouver une idée pour rendre son arrivée en Gondor justifiée. Elle avait reproduit avec soins une lettre elfique destinée au haut roi du Gondor, prévenant l'arrivée de la Dúnadan en terre des hommes pour une raison plus ou moins détaillée. Qui de plus crédible que la Dame de la Lòrien pourrait envoyer un message ? Personne. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres par fierté, sa lettre avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un parchemin envoyé de la cité elfique. Elle la plia avec soins avant de l'accrocher au cou du brave pigeon qui attendait avec impatience de sortir des cavernes lugubres où il se trouvait. L'oiseau prit son envol, évitant de justesse les obstacles sur son chemin, puis il disparut dans l'ombre.

Sasha chevauchait depuis moins d'une journée, son voyage vers Minas Tirith allait être beaucoup plus long que prévu puisqu'elle ne se gênait pas pour traîner en chemin. Bien qu'elle aurait pu être déjà arrivée sur les lieux, elle n'avait pas la moitié du chemin de fait. C'est à peine si elle avait franchi les frontières du Gondor. Le temps de son voyage devait être un peu plus long étant donné qu'elle avait fait parvenir le message en Gondor plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait prévu d'arriver à la cité le lendemain à l'aube. Khamûl lui avait donné quelques informations utiles sur sa cible et son entourage, lui donnant un aperçu de la cité en même temps.

Sa tâche n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, empoisonner un haut roi du Gondor s'avérait à être un but assez difficile à atteindre. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'être seule avec lui ou du moins d'avoir accès à ses appartements mais cela ne se ferait pas en une journée. La garde était immense dans la cité, en particulier autour de la salle du trône et des appartements du souverain.

Le fait de tuer un de ses frères ne l'affectait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait, les Dúnedain étaient peu nombreux sur ces terres mais ses origines l'importaient peu. Son souverain lui avait donné plusieurs semaines et même plusieurs mois pour accomplir sa tâche. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle devait être accomplie lui avait-il dit. Même dépourvu d'âme, le Nazgul était assez intelligent pour savoir que l'on ne s'approchait pas du roi aussi facilement.

Elle avança lentement en tenant à peine les rênes de sa monture, le cheval aussi noir que la nuit, celui qui avait porté Khamûl pendant tant de combats. Elle sentait le Nazgul s'enrager sous terre en la voyant perdre un temps précieux, juste pour retarder son arrivée à Minas Tirith. Même son fidèle destrier semblait se demander ce qu'elle attendait pour le faire galoper, ce qu'il aimait tant faire.

Sasha s'arrêta pour la nuit, elle avait établi campement dans l'ombre d'un petit sous-bois pour passer d'avantage inaperçu. Sa monture noire ne la trahissait pas, elle se dépêcha de décrocher les nombreux sacs qu'il portait sur son dos pour lui offrir un moment de repos plus confortable. Elle évita d'allumer un feu, ainsi elle ne se ferait pas repérer facilement. Lourdement armée elle ne craignait pas les animaux sauvages ni les ennemis qui pourraient se présenter à elle. Sasha garda les yeux ouvert pendant toute la nuit durant, luttant contre la fatigue, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de baisser sa garde.

Au matin levant, elle rassembla ses affaires plus vite que jamais puis elle hissa ses sacs sur le dos de son fidèle destrier. Pendant qu'elle ajustait un dernier détail sur son œuvre, une forte présence se fît sentir derrière elle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour terminer son activité, faisant comme si de rien était puis elle se tourna brusquement avec une telle rapidité qu'elle arracha la flèche encochée sur l'arc qui la menaçait sans que l'archer ne puisse réagir et elle sortit l'épée se sont fourreau aussi rapidement pour la pointer dans sa direction. Elle inspecta avec prudence celui qui se trouvait devant-elle tout en restant silencieuse, il laissa disparaitre son air stupéfait pour prendre une expression amusée.

«_Vous devez-être Sasha_.» Lance-t-il sur un ton des plus amicaux sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle garda le silence un moment pendant qu'elle le détaillait. Portant des habits léger, l'elfe qui se trouvait devant-elle semblait avoir été prévenu de son arrivée et cela était signe que son message faussement signé avait passé au conseil. Elle fût soulagée de l'apprendre. Il la regardait avec attention, ses cheveux blonds dansaient avec le vent pendant que ses yeux bleus clairs lui accordait toute leur attention. Elle baissa sa garde en lui tendant la flèche qu'elle tenait encore dans son autre main.

«_En effet__**.**_» Dit-elle en rangeant son épée dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. «_Qui le demande_ ?» Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil face à l'elfe en terre d'hommes.

Il baissa son arc désarmé puis reprit sa flèche. «_Je suis Legolas_.» Informe-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi chaleureux. «_J'ai été envoyé pour vous escorter_.» Dit-il.

Sasha fronça les sourcils. «_Et il y a longtemps que vous m'observez_ ?» Demande-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'il ne venait pas juste de la trouver.

Legolas haussa les épaules. «_Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil une seule minute cette nuit__**.**_» Dit-il sur un ton innocent.

Sa révélation la choqua. «_La subtilité vous est innée_.» Lâche-t-elle en faisant volte-face pour revenir à son cheval. S'il n'était pas attendu avec elle à la cité elle lui aurait tranché la tête volontiers.

«_Vous êtes attendue_.» Dit-il alors qu'il était toujours dos à elle. «_Le roi se hâte de rencontrer une seconde Dúnadan_.» Ajoute-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle resta dos à lui. «_Moi de même_.» Dit-elle en laissant paraitre un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait voir. «_Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé votre présence avant l'aube_ ?» Elle se tourna rapidement face à lui.

Il sembla surpris par cette question directe. «_Pour vous laisser vous reposer_.» Dit-il simplement en rangeant la flèche dans son carquois.

«_Je n'aime pas être observée_.» Lâche-t-elle d'une voix rauque. «_Souvenez-vous en_…» Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus neutre.

Il arqua un sourcil face au ton qu'elle avait pris. «_Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher, rôdeuse_ ?» Lui dit-il lentement, en prononçant avec soins chaque syllabe.

Sasha fronça les sourcils. «_Aucunement_.» Dit-elle sur le même ton neutre. «_Cependant j'aime bien préserver ma vie privée_.» Informe-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, il se contenta de préserver son sourire amusé. Il attendit quelques minutes sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Sasha fût prête à continuer la route. À ce moment il siffla doucement et un cheval blanc, déjà seller, sortir des profondeurs du sous-bois. La Dúnadan observa la monture qui venait d'apparaitre et elle roula les yeux en poussant un court soupir. Legolas grimpa sur son cheval alors que Sasha se mettait aussi en selle.

Ils commencèrent leur chemin dans un silence imposant, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une conversation avec un elfe. Bien qu'elle prie silencieusement qu'il ne se mette pas à la questionner, il le fit quand même.

«_Il n'est pas prudent pour une demoiselle de voyager seule_.» Dit-il doucement en brisant le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Sasha garda les yeux vers l'horizon puis elle haussa les épaules. «_Je sais très bien me défendre_.» Lâche-t-elle comme unique réponse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le regardait pas. «_C'est ce que j'ai pu voir_.» Lui dit-il en faisant référence aux derniers évènements.

Elle ne répondit pas mais sa remarque lui décrocha un petit sourire remplit de fierté. Malgré elle, le visage remplis de surprise qu'avait fait l'elfe alors qu'elle lui arrachait la flèche à même l'arc resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Cela était loin d'être parfait mais Sasha fit un grand nombre d'efforts pour avoir l'air un peu plus sympathique qu'à son habitude. Bien que son passe-temps favori consiste à tuer des gens, elle n'était pas si méchante que cela au fond.

Elle ne posa pas la question a voix haute mais elle se demandait sérieusement pourquoi c'était un elfe qui l'escortait dans la cité des hommes. Probablement qu'elle le découvrirait un peu plus tard, ou non. Le chemin s'annonçait long, par chance le soleil était au rendez-vous car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait plus que tout c'était les jours de pluie.

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent devant le grand royaume de Minas Tirith. Sasha n'avait jamais vu cette cité de ses propres yeux, elle était encore plus grandiose qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle passa sans problèmes devant les gardes à l'entrée, avec l'approbation du cavalier qui l'escortait. Des pauvres gens naïfs qui n'avaient même pas prit la peine de la désarmée, une inconnu pouvait alors se balader dans le grand royaume ainsi armée.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la stupidité des gens puis elle suivit avec docilité le cavalier qui semblait la mener à sa cible. Ils traversèrent la cité pendant de nombreuses minutes, montant d'interminables escaliers et traversant de longs couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cour royale, là où reposait l'arbre blanc du roi. Legolas descendit de son destrier en lui suggérant de faire de même. Elle confia sans hésitation son cheval à l'homme qui lui demandait les rênes, hypnotisée par le grand arbre, tout ce qui venait de se produire semblait si loin.

Après quelques secondes d'admiration, l'elfe la sortit de sa rêverie. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se présenter devant le roi. Elle fit mine d'écouter pertinemment ce qu'il lui disait d'autre alors que son regard déviait en direction de l'arbre blanc, il était magnifique.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle ornée de grandes poutres. Leur apparition fût silencieuse mais les grandes portes les avaient trahis en laissant s'échapper un grincement. La pièce était vide. Legolas s'inclina devant le trône, lorsque Sasha s'en rendit compte elle l'imita même si elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire la révérence devant un trône vide. C'est lorsqu'elle leva la tête qu'elle réalisa que la salle n'était plus vide.

Un homme, légèrement barbu, se tenait devant le trône qui semblait être le sien. Il portait des habits légers. Sasha l'observa avec attention de haut en bas, c'était un homme assez beau d'apparence elle ne se le cachait pas. Le roi descendit les marches lentement pour se retrouver sur le même plancher qu'eux, sa démarche était royale, bien plus que cela a quoi elle s'attendait en le voyant. Il ne souriait pas, son air était neutre, sans émotions. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et ne cacha pas son air intrigué en détaillant la jeune femme du regard.

«_Legolas_.» Dit-il en lui adressant un léger signe de la tête pour le saluer. «_Rien à signaler au Sud___?» Demande-t-il en ignorant la présence féminine pendant quelques secondes.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite. «_Quelques agitations dans les sous-bois mais rien d'alarmant_.» Confie-t-il sûr de lui.

Aragorn acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête en laissant paraitre un maigre sourire rassuré. Il revint à la jeune femme. «_Ceci doit être notre invitée_.» Demande-t-il sans lâcher Sasha des yeux.

Elle maintenait son regard dans le sien dans un silence voulu, pendant que l'elfe s'occupa de répondre. «_En effet_.» Dit-il simplement sur le même ton chaleureux.

Aragorn ne bougea pas, il garda le silence un petit moment toujours en regardant attentivement son invitée. «_Si j'ai bien compris, la Dame de la Lòrien juge qu'établir résidence ici vous fera le plus grand bien_.» Dit-il en faisant référence à la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

Sasha retint un petit sourire d'accomplissement puis elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. «_Le plus grand bien, oui_.» Souffle-t-elle lentement en capturant le regard du roi.

Le roi lui offrit un signe de tête pendant que Legolas restait silencieux. «_Votre voyage de la Lothlórien as dû être épuisant_.» Dit-il d'une voix pénétrante en haussant doucement les sourcils.

À l'entente de ses paroles elle se rappela les mensonges dans la fausse lettre qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir. «_Le voyage n'as pas été de tout repos en effet_.» Ment-elle avec subtilité.

«_Legolas vous mènera à vos appartements_.» Dit-il en détachant finalement son regard du sien. «_Reposez-vous, un banquet aura lieu ce soir, je m'attends à vous y voir_.» Dit-il avec insistance alors qu'il regardait tout sauf elle.

Elle se retint de froncer les sourcils puis elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. «_J'y serai, mon seigneur_.» Dit-elle avec honneur alors qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver son regard.

Le roi salua silencieusement l'elfe et la jeune femme devant lui. Les deux s'inclinèrent doucement face à lui avant de le saluer à leur tour. Legolas fit lentement volte-face pour se retrouver face à la grande porte. Sasha l'imita sans plus tarder. L'elfe franchit rapidement la porte puis juste comme elle allait faire pareil, la voix du roi résonna dans ses oreilles.

«_Sasha_.» Souffle-t-il alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. La Dúnadan tourna lentement la tête vers Aragorn. «_Bienvenue à Minas Tirith_.» Lui dit-il.

Il retrouva son regard pendant un instant mais cette fois, la lueur dans ses yeux était différente et même effrayante. Sasha eut un léger frisson face à cela puis un léger sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres du roi alors que ses yeux avaient semblés lui parler pendant quelques secondes.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le roi tourna les talons pour disparaître dans l'ombre. Sasha eut une sueur froide en voyant l'imposante silhouette disparaître derrière son trône. Elle fixa la pièce vide pendant de longues secondes avant que Legolas l'interpelle. Elle fût escortée par Legolas, dans un silence effrayant, dans les appartements qui lui avaient été assignés. Toujours dans le même silence il la laissa seule avec elle-même dans la grande pièce qu'elle occuperait pendant son séjour.

Sasha était quelque peu ébranlée par sa rencontre avec le roi. Elle se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi le Nazgul voulait sa mort mais elle laissa cette pensée de côté en sachant que son unique devoir était de le faire. Elle sortit l'une des fioles de poison qui reposait sous sa cape puis elle la regarda attentivement. Pourrait-elle réussir à accomplir sa tâche ce soir lors du banquet ? Elle rangea la petite bouteille avec les autres puis elle lâcha un soupir en regardant ses bagages. Malgré le lourd contenu de ceux-ci elle n'avait évidemment pas pensée à prendre quelque chose d'approprié pour un dîner en compagnie du roi. Elle ne possédait que quelques vieilles robes qu'elle ne portait quasiment jamais, sous terre les beaux habits n'étaient pas le premier choix vestimentaire. Tant pis, elle ferait avec.

Elle explora l'appartement assez rapidement puis elle s'étala sans grâce sur son lit. Elle s'endormit à une vitesse folle malgré la lutte qu'elle menait pour ne pas trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se leva en panique croyant avoir manqué le banquet mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Courant dans tous les sens pour trouver un habit, elle s'arrêta net en voyant une robe posée sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon. Elle l'observa longuement avant de s'approcher du vêtement inconnu. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts le tissu vert de la robe qui avait presque la même teinte que ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais eu un si beau vêtement.

Une lettre était posée sur la petite table près du fauteuil, elle la prit avec hésitation pour en découvrir le contenu. Ses yeux balayèrent la fine écriture qu'elle contenait puis malgré elle un mince sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres. «_Parce que toutes les chenilles deviennent d'élégants papillons_.» Était-il écrit avec soins sur le parchemin elfique qui était signé par la simple lettre L.

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

.

.

.

Elle sorti de ses appartements maintenant vêtue de l'élégante robe que lui avait offert Legolas. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés en chignon, laissant quelques mèches folles parcourir ses joues. Elle avait soigneusement dissimulé l'une des fioles de poison dans une de ses bottes au cas où une occasion se présenterait pour elle. Maintenant que l'un de ses problèmes était réglé elle devait trouver la maudite salle où se tenait le banquet, chose peu facile étant donné les nombreux bâtiments que contenait la cité.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche dans un calme immense, elle prit le chemin de l'arbre blanc. Le banquet ne devait surement pas se tenir dans la ville et comme elle avait exploré tous les endroits autour de ses appartements sans succès il ne lui restait plus que le sommet le plus haut de la cité. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour royale, il lui semblait avoir finalement trouvé le bon endroit. Le soleil avait disparu du ciel pour laisser une lune montante dans la noirceur du soir, ce qui prouvait qu'il était assez tard et qu'elle serait bel et bien en retard. Les grandes portes étaient entrouvertes au loin et une grande lueur sortait de l'ouverture. Les voix qu'elle entendait venant de là lui prouvaient qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Sasha resta immobile pendant un moment, les yeux rivés sur le lieu du banquet. Elle était clairement en retard et le fait de faire son entrée seule dans la pièce lui amenait des frissons. Elle prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux car oui, elle était légèrement mal à l'aise. Et pourquoi donc le roi tenait tant à la voir dans ce banquet ? N'avait-il pas des personnes plus importantes à inviter à ses célébrations ? Elle hésita encore un moment avant de faire un pas en avant, puis une vois la fît sursauter amèrement.

« _Vous arrivez tard_. » Fît remarquer une personne qui dévoila sa silhouette à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête rapidement. « _Legolas. Ce n'est que vous_. » Lâche-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

L'elfe atteignit sa hauteur. Il portait une longue tunique argenté. _« Vous êtes ravissante_. » Dit-il en la balayant du regard d'un mouvement lent.

Sasha prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « _Ce n'était pas nécessaire_. » Dit-elle simplement en faisant référence à la robe.

« _N'acceptez-vous jamais les compliments_. » Lui dit-il en affichant un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. « _Elle vous plait, j'en suis certain_. » Il la regardait dans les yeux.

Elle haussa les sourcils. _« Et alors_ ? » Demande-t-elle en détournant son regard de l'elfe, incapable de soutenir ses yeux doux.

Legolas lâcha un petit soupir face à son obstination. « _Venez, vous êtes attendue_. » Annonce-t-il simplement en l'invitant à le suivre.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête peu prononcé puis elle entreprit de le suivre jusqu'au lieu du banquet. Ils se rapprochèrent des grandes portes côtes à côtes dans un silence total, les voix des personnes dans la bâtisse se faisait entendre de plus en plus, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde mais assez pour créer un malaise à son entrée. L'elfe entra le premier d'un pas décidé, sa démarche était royale et gracieuse ce qui chatouilla l'esprit de la Dúnadan qui elle ne démontrait pas autant de grâce dans ses mouvements.

Sasha le suivit lentement, en entrant dans la salle à son tour. Ne l'aidant pas dans sa gêne, les hommes présents dans la salle se turent immédiatement en la voyant puis tous leurs regards se posèrent sur elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta, éprise par un profond malaise face à son entrée remarquée. Legolas avait déjà rejoint sa place tandis que Sasha était plantée debout devant l'entrée, elle observa silencieusement les personnes présentes autour de la table pendant que tous restèrent silencieux, que des présences masculines s'y trouvait.

Il y avait un nain rouquin qui la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte, elle détourna rapidement ses yeux de lui pour continuer son analyse. Mis à part le nain et l'elfe il semblait y avoir seulement des hommes, six en tout sans compter le roi. Toujours immobile devant tout le monde, quelqu'un vint enfin à son secours.

« _Sacha_. » Dit Aragorn alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Il occupait la plus grande, celle au bout de la table. « _Venez_. » Lui suggère-t-il en désignant l'une des places restantes tout en restant debout devant la table.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Sasha s'avança doucement. Elle évita de croiser les yeux du roi même si elle savait très bien qu'il la suivait du regard, même qu'il la dévisageait. Il y avait trois places de libre, une à l'autre extrémité de la table assez loin des autres, une à la gauche d'un homme à l'extrémité du banc et une autre entre l'elfe et le nain. Évidemment, le roi lui désignait cette dernière place. Docile, elle s'incrusta avec difficulté dans le minuscule espace qu'il restait entre l'horrible nain et l'obstiné d'elfe. Trop serrée entre eux deux, elle respirait lentement.

Le repas continua mais dans un silence plus présent, quelques hommes avaient repris leurs conversations mais le nain, l'elfe et le roi restèrent silencieux. Aragorn avait cessé de la dévisager mais son regard se posait sur elle de temps à autre. Sasha ne pourrait rien faire ce soir, fixant la coupe de vin du roi, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'y verser le poison. L'elfe sortit de sa bulle et se mêla à la conversation des deux hommes en face de lui, le nain ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Sasha se décida finalement à manger quelque chose, elle agrippa un morceau de viande sur la pièce en face d'elle puis elle le posa sans grande délicatesse dans son assiette. Elle évitait toujours le regard du roi qui semblait avoir cessé d'observer ses moindres faits et geste. Ce dernier était toujours silencieux. Elle détailla longuement son morceau de viande puis elle dirigea ses mains vers le bol contenant ce qui ressemblait à une purée de pomme de terre. Elle prit également une grappe de raisin qu'elle ajouta à son assiette.

Elle trouva les ustensiles non loin de son assiette, elle remarqua la brillance de ceux-ci et les inspecta avec soins avant de les prendre dans ses mains. Elle tenta de couper un morceau de viande au couteau mais l'espace restreint rendait la tâche légèrement plus difficile. Legolas qui était aussi concentré sur son assiette jouait du coude avec elle, tenant leur ustensile de main contraire. Sasha perdit vite patience alors que le coude de l'elfe cognait sur le sien, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son couteau comme elle le souhaitait. Legolas ne semblait pas montrer plus de patience car après quelques minutes de lutte pour manger il lui planta rapidement son coude dans les côtes, avec une assez grande retenue pour ne pas la blesser.

Choquée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir, l'elfe ne cacha pas son air légèrement amusé en la voyant perdre patience pour une chose aussi stupide. Sasha revint à son assiette et tenta une nouvelle fois de couper sa nourriture mais sans succès. L'elfe qui jouait toujours du coude l'empêchait d'agir une nouvelle fois. Sachant très bien qu'il le faisait exprès, elle tenta de respirer profondément pour ne pas s'emporter. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à manger son assiette à cause de Legolas qui l'énervait, elle lâcha brusquement ses ustensiles qui vinrent se cogner contre les parois de son assiette.

Avec sa main gauche elle arracha quelques grains de raisin sur la grappe qui reposait dans son assiette pour en prendre une bonne poignée puis elle lança le tout en pleine gueule de l'elfe. Le silence retentit dans la salle, les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Legolas eut une moue de surprise en recevant les grains, son air devint sérieux lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils mais un léger sourire espiègle se posa sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sacha retourna rapidement à son assiette, ignorant la stupéfaction qu'elle avait installée dans la salle. Legolas étira son bras vers l'un des bols au milieu de la table puis il fourra sa main dedans. Ayant une bonne poignée de purée de pomme de terre dans la main, il lança la nourriture sur Sasha qui ne le regardait plus.

Elle reçut la purée en plein visage, laissant la nourriture couler dans son cou et sur sa robe. Le nain à sa gauche en avait légèrement reçu lui aussi, ce dernier lâcha un rire sarcastique. Sasha tourna la tête vers Legolas qui cachait son rire entre ses dents. Sans le lâcher des yeux elle porta sa main à son assiette, prenant ce qu'elle avait posée de purée de pomme de terre dans sa main puis elle le lança sur l'elfe amusé. Il reçut le tout en plein visage également mais le roi étant au bout de la table juste à côté de lui en reçu aussi. Les yeux de Sasha devinrent ronds en réalisant qu'elle venait de balancer de la nourriture sur Aragorn. Ce dernier avait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait lancé à l'elfe sur sa tunique, venant cacher en grande partie l'emblème de l'arbre blanc.

Le silence était meurtrier. Le roi leva les yeux vers Sasha et son regard était sévère. Toutefois il haussa les sourcils après quelques minutes, sans faire disparaître son air insulté. Il se leva lentement sous les yeux attentifs de tous, Sasha resta silencieuse et souhaitait disparaître, l'elfe à sa droite semblait vouloir la même chose. Aragorn quitta sa place d'un pas lent, il se dirigeait vers la jeune femme toujours avec le même air sachant très bien que c'était elle qui avait partit le bal.

La pièce était tellement silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il s'arrêta derrière Sasha dans le même silence, elle n'osa pas tourner la tête pour le regarder, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, se frayant un chemin entre Legolas et elle. Il prit un bol entre ses mains puis il le ramena à lui rapidement. Sasha regardait toujours devant-elle, n'osant toujours pas regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en attende Aragorn versa le contenu du bol lentement sur la tête de la jeune femme, laissant le potage de légume lui couler sur le visage et dans le cou. Heureusement le bol n'était pas plein mais assez pour que le liquide orangé la recouvre presque complètement pour finalement venir dégoutter sur le sol en dessous d'elle. Sasha resta immobile, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise. Le roi reposa le bol sur la table en laissant paraître, aussi petit qu'il soit, un sourire de fierté.

Sasha essuya rapidement son visage avec sa manche, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement puis elle tourna la tête vers le roi, toujours debout derrière elle. Le sourire satisfait sur son visage vint l'énerver encore plus. Aragorn tourna les talons pour retourner à sa place. Alors qu'il était de dos à elle, il reçut un liquide derrière la tête. Il s'arrêta net en baissant la tête sur sa tunique, le liquide tiède rougeâtre coulait sur son torse laissant de grandes marques d'un rouge qui tournait au violet sur sa tunique blanche, déjà tachée de purée de pomme de terre.

Il se tourna brusquement pour découvrir la jeune femme an train de sourire fièrement, tenant une coupe de vin complètement vide dans sa main. Le roi avait perdu son sourire fier, il resta immobile un court moment alors que les six hommes se levèrent de table en même temps. Ils radotèrent quelques choses avant d'atteindre la sortie rapidement, Aragorn les ignora, son regard figé sur Sasha qui venait de cesser de sourire en voyant l'air grave sur le visage du roi.

Ce dernier lança un petit regard au nain et à l'elfe qui regardaient le spectacle avec attention, ayant clairement comprit le message les deux amis quittèrent la salle à leur tour, fermant les grandes portes au passage. Sasha se leva lentement comme si elle avait dans l'idée de partir sans faire de bruit mais le souverain en décida autrement. Se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle il cessa les mouvements de la Dúnadan d'un simple regard. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Impossible de verser du poison dans son verre, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer maintenant étant donné qu'à part la fiole meurtrière elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle.

« _Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une jeune femme_. » Il brisa le silence de sa voix glaciale, alors que ses yeux semblaient envahis par l'amusement.

Sasha répondit de suite, ne lui laissant aucune chance de continuer. « _Ni d'un roi_. » Lance-t-elle dans une impolitesse infinie.

Aragorn resta bouche-bé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de sa part. « _C'est ainsi que vous traitez votre roi _? » Dit-il sur un ton légèrement plus sévère.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, envahie par un sentiment de danger. « _C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos invités _? » Rouspète-t-elle en prenant le plus grand des risques.

Dans un mouvement des plus inattendus, il se jeta sur elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser à réagir. Il agrippa de sa main droite le poignet de Sasha puis il la plaqua sans grande douceur sur le mur derrière elle, venant maintenir son poignet contre ce dernier. La main libre du roi s'écrasa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

L'impact contre le mur lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes, surprise par le geste non tendre du souverain. Son visage un peu trop près du sien, elle sentait son souffle chaud frapper sa peau. L'odeur du vin qui reposait sur la tunique d'Aragorn lui rappela ce qu'elle avait osée faire. Une lueur de peur lui traversa les yeux, si quelqu'un lui aurait fait cela à elle, il y a déjà longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus de tête. Le roi la regardait en silence, lui imposant son regard bleuté en raison de la courte distance qui séparait leurs visages.

Pendant un instant toute la supériorité à laquelle la jeune femme était habituée disparu, le souverain aspira tout son pouvoir. Écrasée entre le mur et le roi, elle combattit son sentiment de chiot apeuré pour garder la tête haute. Elle fixa le roi d'un air frustré en attendant qu'il parle, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« _Ne me forcez pas à faire ce que je ne peux pas faire_. » Dit-il d'un ton étonnamment presque suppliant.

Sasha resta confuse face à l'expression sur le visage du roi, lui qui semblait tellement sévère et cruel il y a de cela quelques minutes avait maintenant l'air de chien battu qu'elle luttait pour ne pas prendre. Elle resta silencieuse un moment en analysant l'émotion du souverain.

Elle bougea légèrement sa taille pour prendre meilleur appui sur le mur auquel elle était clouée, frôlant le corps du roi sans l'avoir réellement voulue. Lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration de ce dernier s'accélérer, elle comprit que ses pulsions venaient de le trahir. Le visage de Sasha changea rapidement pour passer de la confusion à l'amusement. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche lentement sans quitter les yeux d'Aragorn.

« _Je ne vous forcerai à rien, mon seigneur_. » Elle referma la bouche pour laisser paraître le même sourire. Le ton qu'elle avait pris était étonnamment calme et agaçant.

Il relâcha la pression sur son poignet sans toutefois la lâcher complètement. Il sentait également son souffle sur lui et contrairement à la sienne, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il frissonna légèrement en voyant qu'il s'était trahi lui-même. Il sentit son intimité durcir de plus en plus, incapable de se contenir face à celle qu'il savait mauvaise pour lui.

Le roi serra ses dents. « _Vous êtes comme du venin Sasha, je ne puis m'empoisonner ainsi. Votre poison est trop près de moi_. » Souffle-t-il en faisant clairement référence à l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle écouta son murmure avec attention, toujours avec ce même sourire qui semblait troubler le roi. En insistant avec son poids, elle lui demanda la permission de se rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Impuissant, il relâcha son poignet faiblement en lui laissant le champ libre.

Sasha approcha son visage du sien, lui laissant croire qu'elle allait fusionner ses lèvres avec les siennes mais au dernier moment elle dévia vers la droite. Sa bouche alla rejoindre l'oreille du roi dans le but de lui dire quelque chose, laissant la chaleur envahir le corps de ce dernier. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« _Et il le sera bientôt plus que jamais_. » Murmure-t-elle lentement, d'un ton remplit de sous-entendus.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas parler exactement du même poison que lui, rien ne révéla ses intentions car dans les deux sens la phrase était plausible. Un mince sourire espiègle couvrit ses lèvres alors qu'elle reculait sa tête, elle effleura les lèvres du roi avec les siennes dans l'unique but d'approfondir son désir. Lorsqu'il était très près d'elle, Aragorn perdait ses moyens et cela était un précieux avantage dont elle tâcherait de se servir. Elle se dégagea de la carrure du roi lentement alors qu'il semblait encore ébranlé par les récents événements.

En se retirant elle frôla de sa hanche son érection assez prononcée. Plus fort qu'elle fût l'envie de baisser les yeux. Sasha jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la partie du pantalon où se trouvait l'intimité masculine, donnant ainsi un aperçu de sa taille. Elle releva les yeux aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait baissés, son sang se mit à bouillir face à l'excitation qui avait apparu en elle contre son gré.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, luttant contre les pulsions qu'avait éveillées le roi en elle. Aragorn quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, toujours appuyé contre le mur de la salle, confus par les récents événements. Une légère frustration lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle s'infligeait des obstacles qui pourraient rendre sa tâche un peu plus difficile. Elle chassa les idées interdites qui rôdaient dans ses pensées puis elle franchit la porte rapidement en la refermant sans douceur derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle prit la route de ses appartements d'un pas assez rapide, quelqu'un se mit à courir derrière elle en criant son prénom. Toujours envahie par la frustration et légèrement par ses pulsions, elle ignora l'elfe qui l'appelait. Continuant sa route d'un pas décidé, il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, tâchant de continuer à marcher à côté d'elle.

« _Sasha, est-ce que tout va bien_ ? » Demande-t-il en la voyant ainsi. Un air froid recouvrait son visage, laissant l'elfe assez confus.

Elle continuait d'avancer toujours aussi rapidement. « _Va-t'en_ ! » Crache-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

Legolas laissa paraître un air d'incompréhension, il connaissait bien Aragorn et cela le surprenait qu'il ait pu faire une chose qui frustrerait la rôdeuse à ce point. Bien qu'il pouvait se montrer sévère il était toujours juste et sage, même face à une personne qui lui aurait manqué de respect. L'elfe continua de la suivre malgré sa demande qui était pourtant très claire.

« _Que s'est-il passé_ ? » Insiste-t-il toujours en la suivant.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas plus cette fois. « _Rien_ ! » Crache-t-elle.

Elle atteignit la porte de sa chambre avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Elle entra brusquement dans ses appartements en claquant la porte derrière-elle laissant Legolas seul, debout sur le perron.

À l'intérieur elle fit les cents pas dans le petit salon, ses souvenirs du roi hantaient ses pensées malgré ses efforts pour les écarter. Elle donna un violent coup de pied sur l'un des fauteuils qui bascula pour venir s'étaler sur le sol. Sasha se rendit dans la salle de bain en faisant un vacarme fou puis elle retira sans douceur les vêtements sales qu'elle portait toujours. En enlevant sa botte un peu trop rapidement, la fiole qu'elle y avait rangée fût projetée un peu plus loin. Par chance elle ne se fracassa pas sur le sol de pierre. Soulagée, elle continua de se déshabiller sans ramasser la petite bouteille en verre qui roulait toujours sur le plancher.

Laissant le tout étalé par terre, elle fit couler l'eau du bain. Pendant que ce dernier se remplissait, elle se tourna face au petit miroir qui était accroché sur le mur de pierre. Elle se regarda un moment puis elle soupira. De ses doigts elle fit disparaître son chignon pour laisser ses cheveux cascader le long de son corps. Après avoir fermé l'eau du bain, elle entra dans celui-ci lentement laissant l'eau se colorer d'une teinte légèrement orangée qui lui rappela qu'elle était couverte de potage.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à baigner, elle enfila des habits propres. Sasha s'allongea dans son lit, non pas dans le but de dormir mais simplement de se reposer. Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, un désir profond grandissait en elle de plus en plus à chaque minutes, envahissant son esprit.

Pendant que sa pensée malsaine rôdait dans son esprit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle pria quelques secondes pour ne pas trouver Aragorn sur le seuil de ses appartements puis elle se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement assez calme malgré ses frustrations puis elle découvrit Legolas debout sur le perron. Ses habits avaient changés, prouvant qu'il s'était lavé lui aussi. Il lui offrit un maigre sourire, elle eut du mal à comprendre pour quelles raisons l'elfe s'acharnait à revenir la voir à tout bout de champs mais elle oublia rapidement ses questionnements en sentant toujours ses pulsions monter en elle.

Il resta silencieux et elle aussi. Sasha observa l'elfe avec un peu plus d'attention que d'habitude et réalisa que malgré qu'elle l'ait trouvé énervant par moment, il était l'une des plus belles et plus gentilles créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle l'invita à entrer, abandonnant sa recherche de raisons pour lui fermer la porte au nez. Après tout peut-être réussirait-il à lui faire penser à autre chose. Il entra silencieusement dans les appartements de Sasha puis elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

À suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

.

.

.

Sasha tourna les talons pour lui faire face. À son grand soulagement, ses pulsions se calmèrent alors qu'elle observait Legolas avec une attention particulière. Il semblait surpris qu'elle l'ait laissé entrer sans s'obstiner. Le silence entre eux devenait assez gênant. L'elfe prit finalement la parole pour expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« _Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses_. » avoua-t-il doucement.

Elle resta perplexe face à ses paroles, n'aurait-il pas pu attendre le matin levant pour venir lui demander pardon ? Elle ne répondit pas et son visage resta sans émotion apparente. L'elfe hésita un moment avant de poursuivre.

« _J'ai agis de manière enfantine et cela vous a causé des ennuis_. » continua-t-il.

Son regard la suppliait d'accepter ses excuses. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait cru en colère contre lui. Elle resta silencieuse encore un moment pendant que Legolas attendait une réponse de sa part. Le sentiment de désir qui l'avait envahi était disparu, ce qui lui fit retrouver son calme.

« _Ça va Legolas, ne vous excusez pas_…» lui dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il resta bouche bée devant ses dires. L'ignorant, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la minuscule cuisine de ses appartements. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. C'est après quelques secondes qu'elle prit brusquement l'une des bouteilles de vin dans sa main. Elle fît volte-face sans la lâcher.

« _Désirez-vous une coupe_ ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Legolas hocha négativement la tête, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Elle haussa les épaules devant son refus puis elle fouilla les armoires en quête d'un verre. Tandis qu'elle remplissait la coupe sans retenue, il était toujours debout dans l'entrée. L'elfe n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement si ce n'était que suivre ses mouvements des yeux.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, dans une position peu gracieuse. Après une longue hésitation l'elfe la rejoignit dans le salon, contournant sans rien dire le fauteuil qui était renversé sur le sol. Sasha porta son verre à ses lèvres puis après avoir pris une grande forgée elle inspira longuement en fermant les yeux.

Le silence était toujours aussi lourd. Legolas était maintenant assis dans le fauteuil face à elle. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle avala une seconde gorgée de vin pour se détendre. Son visage était neutre et elle semblait pensive.

« _Êtes-vous certain que vous n'en voulez pas_ ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il fût surpris d'entendre sa voix. Legolas répondit d'un signe de tête, laissant paraître un air légèrement dégouté en même temps. Elle afficha un mince sourire au coin de ses lèvres en le voyant, l'alcool le dégoutait-il à ce point ? Laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, elle continua.

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Legolas_ ? » Son regard était dirigé au plafond.

« _Pour vous présenter mes excuses_…» dit-il simplement.

Sacha roula les yeux. « _Non… Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici _? »

« _Je l'ignore. Souhaitez-vous que je parte_ ? » Sa question était sérieuse.

Il resta sans réponse de la Dúnadan. Pensant que son silence avait tout d'une approbation, il se leva doucement de son siège. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« _Non_. » lâche-t-elle en voyant qu'il partait.

Il se figea, sentant dans son ton un mélange de frustration et de désespoir. Il baissa faiblement les yeux vers elle puis il reprit place dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« _Que savez-vous du seigneur Aragorn_ ? » demanda-t-elle contre toutes attentes.

Legolas ouvrit la bouche puis il la referma de suite. Sa question était un peu précipitée et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Que savait-t-il d'Aragorn ? Tout. Il connaissait le rôdeur depuis tellement d'années. Ne sachant pas trop par où il devait commencer et surtout s'il devait lui répondre, il garda le silence un moment. Sasha l'observait sans comprendre, elle haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à répondre.

« _Y-a-t-il une chose que vous voulez savoir en particulier_ ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

Elle réfléchit un moment. « _Les femmes… Est-ce qu'il en a une_ ? »

Il hocha la tête. « _Pas que je sache. Il n'en a jamais eu_. »

« _Jamais _? » répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

Legolas secoua négativement la tête pour appuyer ses précédentes paroles. Sasha s'en remit rapidement et continua.

« _Parlez-moi de ses appartements… Où sont-ils_ ? » Elle prit une autre gorgée.

Il fronça les sourcils. « _Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela_ ? »

Elle arriva majestueusement à contenir son air neutre afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons. Elle porte sa coupe de vin à sa bouche une autre fois avant de lui donner une réponse.

« _Au cas où je souhaiterais lui rendre visite_. » dit-elle.

Sasha avait dit cela comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale. Perplexe, l'elfe ne lui révèlerait pas de telles choses.

« _Je ne puis vous dire où se situe sa chambre_. » lâcha-t-il.

Elle rétorqua de suite. « _Alors montrez-moi le chemin_. »

Ce soir, échouer ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Malgré son manque de subtilité elle savait bien qu'il ne se douterait pas qu'elle était ici pour tuer le roi. Legolas eut un rictus devant son insistance.

« _Demandez-lui donc, il vous y emmènera lui-même_. » Son ton était devenu légèrement sévère.

Elle ria, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Son amusement face aux paroles du roi se transforma rapidement en malaise. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil puis elle posa sa coupe sur la table en bois entre eux.

« _Pourquoi dites-vous cela_ ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

« _J'ai vu la façon dont il vous regardait. Vous lui plaisez_. » lui répond-t-il.

Son orgueil la gifla. D'un seul coup son souvenir de la soirée lui revint à l'esprit, suivit de près par son attirance pour le roi. Elle fixa sa coupe vide sur la table en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être bu trop rapidement le contenu et que sa raison faisait défaut. Elle se leva sans douceur puis elle courut vers la salle de bain. Piétinant les vêtements qui étaient toujours étalés sur le sol, elle chercha la fiole du regard. Elle ramassa le contenant sur le sol et le mit dans sa botte.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. Ignorant l'elfe encore une fois elle sortit de ses appartements sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Il la suivit par instinct, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas simplement prendre une marche de santé.

La cité était plongée dans la noirceur. L'heure tardive y était pour quelque chose, laissant comme seule lumière celle que la lune dégageait. Elle avançait rapidement dans la pénombre, bien décidé à faire ce à quoi elle pensait.

« _Sasha ! Que faites-vous_ ? » questionna l'elfe qui courrait derrière elle.

« _Je cherche la chambre royale_ ! » lui dit-elle avec franchise.

Son ton était sec. Legolas resta sans mots devant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il prit un air grave lorsqu'il la vit frapper à la porte des premiers appartements sur son chemin. Évidemment ce n'était pas ceux du roi, la chambre royale était bien loin d'ici.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez_ ! » exigea-t-il.

La personne occupant les lieux ouvrit la porte doucement. C'était un homme assez âgé qui devait dormir avant que la Dúnadan ne le réveille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle pivota simplement sur elle-même pour se diriger vers les appartements suivants. Legolas bafouilla quelques excuses à l'homme avant de la suivre rapidement.

« _C'est bon, je vais vous montrer la chambre royale_. » hurle-t-il avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte devant-elle.

Sasha haussa les sourcils en retenant un sourire d'accomplissement. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait réveiller tout le monde avant d'arriver à la chambre du roi. La frustration envahissait son visage et Sasha se demanda si elle devait se sentir mal pour avoir provoqué cela. Il l'invita à la suivre ce qu'elle tâcha de faire.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour prendre les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la cité. Ils traversèrent la grande salle où avait eu lieu le baquet pour disparaître derrière le trône. Legolas emprunta le chemin du milieu puis il s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche. Sasha observa avec attention le grand couloir où elle se trouvait, il y avait plusieurs portes de chaque côté.

« _C'est la porte du fond_. » lui révèle-t-il.

Il désigna cette dernière de la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Elle esquissa un sourire fier avant de se précipiter vers cette fameuse porte.

« _Sasha, que faites vous_ ? » cracha-t-il.

Il la suivit dans son mouvement, sachant qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle veuille lui rendre visite maintenant, au beau milieu de la nuit.

« _Je vais lui dire ce que je pense_. » dit-elle sans cesser de marcher.

Legolas la rattrapa en quelques secondes puis il la prit par le bras pour la retenir.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas ! Avez-vous vu l'heure_. » tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

Elle dégagea son bras d'un seul coup. « _Rien à faire_. »

Elle poussa violement la porte des appartements d'Aragorn pendant que l'elfe la suppliait d'arrêter. Elle entra sans gêne en ces lieux qui ne lui appartenaient pas suivit de près par son ami qui priait pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin avant que le roi se rendre compte de sa présence.

« _Où est-il_ ? » cria-t-elle en balayant le lugubre appartement des yeux.

« _Par les Valar, taisez-vous Sasha_. » ordonna-t-il en la tirant par le bras.

Il tenta de l'attirer en dehors des lieux royaux mais le mal était déjà fait. L'imposante silhouette d'Aragorn apparût au fond de la pièce. La noirceur cachait son visage mais Legolas devina qu'il était furieux.

« _Mais que faites-vous donc ici_ ? » questionna le roi d'un ton sévère.

L'elfe lâcha la rôdeuse, tous deux pétrifiés par la voix de leur souverain. Ce dernier avança vers eux, dévoilant une mine endormie derrière son regard interrogateur. Sasha eut une bouffée de chaleur en voyant qu'il se tenait devant elle torse nu. Ils restèrent silencieux, ne trouvant pas de réponse sensée.

« _Legolas_ ? » l'interrogea-t-il en posant les yeux sur lui.

L'elfe devait choisir entre mentir à son ami ou couvrir la rôdeuse. Les circonstances ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir.

« _Elle voulait vois voir_. » dit-il simplement.

Il inspecta Sasha quelques secondes avant de revenir à l'elfe.

« _Que faisiez-vous avec elle au milieu de la nuit_ ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

L'expression sur le visage de Legolas changea d'une traite. Il haussa les épaules comme simple réponse. Le roi n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Sacha alors qu'elle évitait son regard.

« _Vous avez bu, Sasha_ ? » Il avait senti l'odeur alcoolisée qu'elle dégageait.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. « _Juste une coupe_. »

Legolas étouffa un rire en se rappelant la grosseur de son verre et à quel point elle l'avait rempli. La vitesse à laquelle elle avait bu son contenu jouait également sur les effets. Aragorn ne bougea pas mais le rire de Legolas lui disait tout. Il resta silencieux face à la rôdeuse envahie par les effets de son verre. N'étant pas habituée de boire et surtout dans les circonstances qui entouraient son geste, elle avait peut-être abusée un peu.

« _Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir_ ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle se tourna vers Legolas et d'un simple regard elle lui fît comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le souverain qui avait compris, puisque d'un signe de tête prononcé, il lui donna congé. Il quitta les lieux en refermant la porte derrière-lui, laissant inconsciemment son bon ami entre les mains de celle qui avait comme but de le tuer.

Aragorn changea de pièce sans rien dire. Sasha était figée sur place, sentant ses pulsions revenir. Les effets de l'alcool semblaient se dissiper, elle ignorait même pourquoi elle tenait à venir ici. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, une forte envie de fuir lui traversa l'esprit mais le roi interrompit ses manigances.

« _Buvez_. » ordonna-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

Il lui tendit un verre remplit. Elle lui obéit sans rien dire, portant le liquide à ses lèvres. La substance sans goût et rafraichissante lui indiquait qu'il lui avait donné un simple verre d'eau. Elle inspira profondément, luttant contre l'envie qui grandissait en elle. Aragorn semblait se contenir beaucoup plus qu'elle, ses yeux fatigués devaient lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Legolas_ ? » Il resta debout face à elle.

Elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard. « _Il était venu me demander pardon_. »

Il semblait confus. « _Que vous a t-il fait_ ? »

« _Je ne le sais pas_…» dit-elle franchement.

Le roi resta perplexe à ses paroles mais il chassa le sujet.

« _Allez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez à cette heure tardive_ ? »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard vers le fond de la pièce. Prise entre sa mission et son attirance envers lui, il lui vint comme seule réaction de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Cette dernière ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de celui qui lui faisait face. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, tentant du même coup de repousser ses pulsions.

Aragorn comprit quelque chose dans son expression et il se recula vivement. Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux dernières nuits qu'elle avait passé sans fermer l'œil. Son verre de vin n'avait pas aidé son cas. Elle essuya rapidement l'eau sur sa joue avant de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir celles qui allaient suivre si ça continuait.

À l'instant présent elle se haïssait pour démontrer autant de faiblesse, elle s'était toujours tenue droite face à tout. Elle leva son pied pour toucher de son talon la fiole dans son autre botte. Aragorn ne fit pas attention à son geste, fixant son visage parfait sans mettre son attention autre part une seule fois.

Sans briser le silence, il la prit doucement par la main et la mena à sa chambre. La respiration de Sasha s'accéléra quand elle découvrit le grand lit royal au fond la pièce. D'un simple geste il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Les couvertures étaient défaites, prouvant qu'il dormait lorsqu'ils sont entrés sans prévenir dans ses appartements.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lutter ce soir. Son manque de force la forçait à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Bien qu'elle se fût attendue à une nuit mouvementée, le roi se montra plus suave.

« _Dormez Sasha_. » dit-il lentement.

Il lui lâcha la main avec tendresse puis il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Fermant la porte derrière-lui, il laissa la rôdeuse dans une solitude pesante. Malgré elle, son corps vient trouver le matelas du lit. Elle enleva paresseusement ses bottes à l'aide de ses pieds, prenant soins de laisse la fiole dans l'une de ceux-ci.

Encore habillé, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures encore chaudes. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'odeur d'Aragorn imprégnée sur les draps la bercer. Sasha abandonna rapidement la raison pour trouver le sommeil dans la chambre royale. Et atteignant la tendresse au fond d'elle, il ne vint pas la retrouver sous les draps.

Après une nuit réparatrice, elle s'éveilla doucement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle eut un hoquet de panique en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle sauta du lit rapidement. Elle chercha ses bottes et les fouilla sans douceur. Soulagée de sentir la fiole au bout de ses doigts, elle passa une main sur son visage.

Sasha remit ses bottes lentement puis elle sortit de la chambre. Les appartements étaient plongés dans le silence. Elle avança lentement dans la pièce, priant pour que le roi soit encore endormi. Son regard balaya tous les racoins, elle marchait sans faire de bruit. Aucune trace d'Aragorn. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était le moment idéal pour verser le poison dans quelque chose.

« _Bonjour Sasha_. » retentit la voix d'Aragorn alors qu'elle atteignait la cuisine.

Elle sursauta violement en l'entendant. Hésitante, elle avança encore de quelques pas pour découvrir le roi assis à la petite table dans la cuisine, toujours torse nu. Il avait dû l'entendre arriver. Elle inspecta la nourriture devant lui, une assiette était également posée devant la chaise en face de lui. Elle devina qu'elle était pour elle. Légèrement attendri par son geste, elle alla vers la table et prit place devant l'assiette bien remplie.

« _Avez-vous perdu votre langue_ ? » demanda-t-il face à son silence.

Elle leva la tête, juste quand elle allait mettre un fruit dans sa bouche. « _Merci_. »

Aragorn se contenta d'un simple mot puis il l'étudia longuement pendant qu'elle mangeait. À voir comment elle dévorait son assiette, il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait rien mangé. Il se rappela qu'au banquet de la veille elle n'avait eut le temps de rien avaler. Il se leva pendant qu'elle engloutissait toujours son petit déjeuner.

« _Je vais me laver. Termine de manger_. » lui dit-il simplement.

Sans lui donner la chance de répondre il quitta la pièce. Sasha le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle de bain et qu'il ferme la porte. Elle s'arrêta de manger d'un seul coup, voyant devant-elle l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Elle observa le verre posé sur la table, celui devant la chaise du roi. Il restait plus de la moitié de son liquide orangé. Sans plus attendre elle sortit la fiole de sa botte, son cœur se serra face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle versa avec soin tout le contenu dans son verre. De ce fait elle serait certaine que même s'il ne prenait qu'une seule gorgée, le poison le tuerait. Elle afficha un sourire fière alors qu'elle remettait la petite bouteille vide dans sa botte, elle était désormais si près de son but. Elle continua à manger comme si de rien était, savourant le riche repas que lui avait offert Aragorn.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, il revint à la table. Son odeur exquise vint chatouiller les narines de Sasha. Il portait sa tunique habituelle, celle aux couleurs du Gondor. Elle avait terminé son assiette depuis longtemps, elle s'attardait sur jus d'orange fraîchement pressé dans son verre en souhaitant qu'il fasse la même chose.

Son excitation grimpa alors que la main du roi frôla le contenant empoisonné. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens pendant qu'il le soulevait doucement. L'expression de Sasha changea, une émotion inconnu lui monta au cœur. Un étourdissement la prit par surprise et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Le bord du verre s'approchait de la bouche du roi. Elle était si près de son but, et pourtant elle leva subitement la main pour percuter violemment ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le verre fut projeté dans les airs avant de se briser contre le sol, laissant le liquide qu'il contenait se répandre sur le plancher parmi les éclats de cristal. Un air de surprise passa sur le visage d'Aragorn. Il tourna les yeux vers la rôdeuse.

« _Sasha_ ! » lâche-t-il sévèrement.

Son expression devint rapidement grave, il la dévisageait en attendant une réponse. Elle ne lui en donna pas. La rôdeuse tâcha de baisser la tête pour revenir à son verre à elle, ne pouvant pas lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer à elle-même.

Elle était si proche d'accomplir sa tâche, pourquoi avait-elle donc fait cela ? Se sentant à nouveau envahi par la frustration, elle se leva sans délicatesse puis elle quitta les appartements du roi. Elle claqua la porte derrière-elle sans lui laisser le temps de s'opposer à son départ.

Aragorn resta immobile quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour. Il se pencha devant le dégât qu'avait fait Sasha. Cherchant une explication à son acte, il trempa ses doigts dans le liquide au sol puis il sentit longuement la substance. « _Du poison_. » confirma-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir. L'odeur était tellement légère qu'il n'aurait pas pu la détecter lorsqu'il aurait bu dans son verre.

Il avait su dès de départ que l'arrivée de Sasha n'était pas remplit de bonnes intentions. Il savait aussi que c'était lui qu'elle traquait, c'est pourquoi il l'avait accueillis dans la cité dans craindre pour la vie des autres. Il avait tenté de la déjouer dès son arrivée mais il n'avait pas vu venir un empoisonnement. Le poison était un outil difficile à obtenir et surtout rare en Terre du Milieu. Si elle avait pu s'en procurer, elle était certainement une tueuse redoutable. Cela ne pouvait pas venir d'elle-même, une personne était derrière tout ça et devait commander ses actes.

Il se rappela clairement les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites la veille, celles concernant le poison. Il retrouva sa chaise, l'esprit remplit de confusion. Pouvait-il être réellement possible que celle qui venait de lui rendre la vie sauf était aussi celle qui avait faillis lui ôter ? Cette Dúnadan qui éveillait en lui ce qu'aucune n'avait su faire avant. Ces pensées lui confirmèrent qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer de son plein gré. Il frissonna à l'idée d'un retour en guerre. Peu importe si sa vie était en danger, il devait découvrir qui se cachait derrière elle.

À suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

.

.

.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'elle était enfermée dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas revu Legolas, si ce n'était que la fois où elle l'avait gentiment renvoyé d'où il venait. Aragorn n'était pas venu la voir. Deux fioles de poison. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Elle s'en voulait encore pour avoir gâché l'occasion qui s'était présentée à elle, ne pouvant pas croire qu'à cette heure le Roi airait pu être mort.

Sasha enfilait ses habits habituels. Ce soir elle allait enfin sortir. Non pas dans un but précis mais simplement pour prendre l'air. Car même si elle était habituée de vivre loin de l'air pur et frais elle commençait à étouffé dans sa chambre. Elle sortit dehors et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Où allait-elle allée ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement. Elle erra sans but dans l'énorme cité avant de décider d'aller faire un tour aux écuries. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis son arrivée, et sa monture noire devait s'ennuyer. Couché au fond de sa stalle, le cheval se leva rapidement en la voyant. Bien qu'il ait servi les plus grands Nazgûls, il réussissait à éprouver une quelconque affection pour elle. Il vint de suite poser son nez contre le visage de la rôdeuse, la suppliant de le caresser. Elle rit doucement face à son comportement puis elle lui caressa l'encolure.

« _Ça te dit de visiter la cité_ ? » demanda-t-elle à son destrier.

Évidement il ne répondit pas. Sasha prit tout de même cela pour un oui et elle se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose pour le mener. Elle lui passa un lasso au tour du cou puis elle ouvrit la stalle. Le cheval était calme mais il piochait légèrement sur le sol avec son sabot, démontrant son impatience. Sans plus tarder elle le mena hors de l'écurie.

Trop petite pour monter dessus sans appui, elle grimpa sur un petit muret. Elle atterrit sans trop de difficultés sur le dos de sa monture. Sans selle ni bride, elle la laissa la guider à travers Minas Tirith. Le cheval avançait lentement. Le claquement de ses sabots contre le sol de pierre laissait un discret bruit sourd résonner derrière lui. Il la menait à des endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore visités. Le ciel était dégagé, révélant des milliers d'étoiles qui embrassaient la nuit. La noirceur les laissait explorer la cité dans l'ombre.

Elle avait pour seul stabilité ses mains autour du lasso qui entourait le cou de son destrier. Ce dernier ralentit le pas lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être un minuscule parc. La vue sur l'horizon que donnait cet endroit était magnifique. Il y avait au centre, quelques bancs en pierre autour d'une grande fontaine. La monture cessa d'avancer pendant que Sasha examinait ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, il lui semblait d'avoir vu quelque chose plus loin. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnut Aragorn appuyé sur le muret face au vide. Espérant que sa monture noire ait passé inaperçu dans la pénombre, elle tira le lasso vers la droite pour faire demi-tour. Il obéit rapidement mais le bruit des sabots contre le sol les trahirent.

« _Pensez-vous que je ne vous entends pas_ ? » résonna la voix du roi.

Elle hésita entre rester ici ou parti au galop. Doucement, Aragorn pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à elle. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse décrypter l'expression sur son visage. Elle resta calme malgré tout puis elle mena son cheval à lui.

« _Je ne voulais pas vous_ _déranger_. » répondit-elle.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur le nez de sa monture en l'inspectant. Sasha en profita pour mettre pied à terre. Elle prit entre ses doigts le lasso qui retenait son cheval.

« _À qui appartenait ce cheval_ ? » questionna-t-il, douteux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis le roi tourna rapidement les yeux vers elle en quête d'une réponse. Elle se sentait prise au piège devant sa question. Elle tenta de rester sereine pour ne pas démontrer sa culpabilité.

« _C'est le mien_. » insiste-t-elle.

Il resta neutre. « _Il a vu des atrocités. Autant qu'il a passé d'hivers_. »

« _C'est possible_. » céda-t-elle. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

« _Comment l'avez-vous eu_ ? » renchérit-il toujours suspicieux.

Elle haussa les épaules. « _Il errait dans les montagnes_. »

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui mentait mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Il lâcha la monture pour retourner au muret derrière lui. Ce cheval n'était pas innocent. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une telle bête, c'était un Nazgûl qui la montait. C'était impossible, les partisans de Sauron étaient tombés avec lui il y a plusieurs années. L'idée que certains d'entre eux aient survécut lui traversa l'esprit, et il eut un frisson. Il lâcha un grand soupir, décidant d'obtenir quelques réponses ce soir.

« _Sasha, pourquoi êtes-vous en Gondor_ ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. « _Vous le savez. Galadriel vous l'as dit_. »

« _Me croyez-vous naïf au point de ne pas différencier une réelle lettre elfique d'une reproduction_ ? » Il garda un ton calme.

Sasha eut un rictus. « _Depuis quand le savez-vous_ ? » dit-elle en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait le contredire.

« _À l' instant où je l'ai reçu_. » lui apprends-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. « _Vous m'avez tout de même accueillit_. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. « _Seulement pour découvrir ce qu'une Dúnadan malhonnête venait réellement faire à Minas Tirith_. »

Ses paroles vinrent compresser le cœur dans la poitrine de la rôdeuse. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus soutenir son regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il ignorait toujours la réponse à son questionnement. Ni un ni l'autre ne parla pendant encore plusieurs secondes, laissant la forte respiration du cheval comme seul bruit.

« _Qui vous envoi_ ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Elle releva les yeux. « _Personne_. » dit-elle simplement.

Il ne la croyait pas mais il passa. « _Comment avez-vous eu du poison_ ? »

« _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez_. » lâche-t-elle brusquement.

Aragorn eut un rire. « _Cesser de me mentir, Sasha_. »

« _Cesser de me questionner et vous n'aurez pas de mensonges_. » Son ton était sévère.

Il encra ses yeux dans les siens. « _Vous êtes irrésistible lorsque vous êtes en colère contre vous-même_. »

Elle recula d'un pas, sceptique. « _N'allez-vous pas me chasser ? Ou m'exécuter_ ? »

Il avança pour effacer la distance entre eux. « _Non_. » souffle-t-il.

Sasha avala difficilement sa salive. « _Pourquoi ? Je suis une menace pour vous_. »

« _Vous ne me tuerez pas_. » Son ton était remplit de certitude.

Le Roi avança d'un pas. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, très près l'un de l'autre. Étant prise entre Aragorn et son cheval, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Désarmée, elle n'avait même pas jugé utile de prendre une dague avec elle. Il savait tout, c'était trop tard pour agir. Il avait l'air tellement certain qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal qu'elle était presque persuadée qu'il disait vrai.

« _Pourquoi en êtes-vous si convaincu_ ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant la chaleur grimper en elle.

Il sentit la respiration de Sasha accélérer. « _Vous avez essayé une fois et vous en avez été incapable_. » répondit-il franchement.

Les faits vinrent percuter l'orgueil de la rôdeuse. Elle resta sans mots sous l'emprise du Roi. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien, luttant pour le supporter encore un peu. Même s'il était conscient de ses plans il ne semblait pas la craindre, et étrangement cela ne semblait pas la déranger elle non plus. Ils restèrent immobiles, sentant chacun le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Contre toute attente c'est elle qui fit le premier pas. Plus fort que sa raison, elle lâcha le lasso et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Roi.

Prit par surprise, il la repoussa aussitôt. Elle vint prendre appui sur son cheval pour ne pas tomber. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire puis en prenant conscience de son geste, Aragorn prit le bras de la rôdeuse. Il la tira rapidement vers lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il lui demanda pardon en entamant un nouveau baiser.

Sasha oublia rapidement ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle agrippa la nuque du Roi pendant que leurs langues dansaient ensembles. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'elle sente l'intimité du roi durcir contre son ventre, ce qui fit bouillonner son sang. Il la serra contre lui sans mettre fin au baiser sauvage qu'ils s'échangeaient. Sasha retrouva ses pulsions aussi vite que le désir montait en elle. Il lui mordit la lèvre doucement pour mettre fin au baiser. Il colla son front contre le sien pour souffler un peu puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Aragorn fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Sasha. Il les descendit encore un peu puis il mit de la pression sur ses cuisses en quête d'une permission. Elle s'abandonna de suite, le laissant la soulever sans difficultés. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et mit son autre bras autour de son cou pour prendre meilleur appui. Aragorn se retourna rapidement puis il la déposa sur le petit muret.

Il recula sa tête un petit instant pour reprendre son souffle puis il retrouva rapidement les lèvres chaudes de Sasha. Ses mains frôlèrent le devant de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches puis il glissa ses doigts sous la tunique de la Dúnadan. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau les fit frissonner tous les deux. Faisant preuve de contenance, il resta à cette hauteur pour caresser sa taille.

Sasha haletait alors qu'il faisait descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Il l'embrassât habilement en mordillant légèrement sa peau. Le désir de la rôdeuse augmentait en flèche, elle le voulait ce soir. Elle lâcha sa nuque d'une main pour le toucher davantage, laissant sa main descendre le long de son torse. Confrontant l'interdit elle glissa jusqu'à son intimité. Elle caressa son sexe par-dessus son pantalon et elle le senti gémir.

Le Roi remonta aux lèvres de Sasha. Elle n'avait pas cessé son geste qui le faisait frémir de plaisir. Ses mains montèrent doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine mais avant qu'il n'arrive à ses seins il s'arrêta subitement. Il mit également fin à leur baiser, laissant Sasha bruler de désir. Alors qu'elle étirait son cou pour retrouver les lèvres du Roi, ce dernier tourna la tête. Il retira ses mains du corps de Sasha, luttant contre ses envies de la faire sienne.

« _On ne peut pas_. » souffla-t-il.

Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus. Il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, laissant Sasha seule. Toujours assise sur le muret, sa tunique un peu remontée à cause de leurs ébats, elle fixait la silhouette du roi qui s'en allait. La bouche grande ouverte, et démontrant un air grave, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il disparaisse dans l'ombre.

Aragorn rejoignit ses appartements d'un pas peu naturel. Il grimaça en sentant son pantalon un peu trop serré sur lui à cause de son excitation. En arrivant à sa chambre il se laissa tomber paresseusement sur son lit. Du bout des doigts il vint effleurer ses lèvres, se souvenant des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec la Dúnadan. La confusion envahissait son esprit pendant un instant. Il aurait souhaité aller plus loin mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Sasha n'était pas une âme innocente, il ne pouvait se permettre de batifoler avec l'ennemi. Bien qu'elle ne fût rien à côté de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, elle restait mauvaise pour lui.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, il devait chasser son envie. Dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois c'était comme s'il avait reçu une flèche en plein cœur. Elle était si belle, une beauté qui égalait certainement celle des elfes. Son air un peu rebelle l'envoutait alors que son ignorance des bonnes manières l'amusait. Hormis le fait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, elle était parfaite. Pour lui.

Bousculé entre la décision de la renvoyer d'où elle venait et celle de la garder aveuglément pour lui, il ne savait que faire. Sa monture appartenait clairement à un Nazgûl, ou du moins elle avait appartenue à l'une de ces choses. Dans le premier cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un tel risque. Laisser un assassin, sous les ordres des forces du mal, en liberté dans les murs de son royaume était impensable.

Bien qu'il l'ait laissé faire depuis quelques jours, cela devait cesser. Il savait qu'elle le traquait lui, il ne craignait donc pas pour son peuple. Mais cela était tout de même un risque à prendre et ce n'était pas digne d'un Roi de la garder ici. La tuer n'était pas une option pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait faire une telle chose, à moins qu'il y soit forcé. Il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à tout cela, sans fermer l'œil une seule fois.

Sasha quant à elle était restée assise sur le muret pendant de longues minutes. Le regard vide, elle laissa le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui se dissiper au fond d'elle. Elle conduit rapidement sa monture aux écuries, le laissant seul dans sa stalle. Elle quitta les lieux sans rien dire.

Elle hésita à retourner chez elle, ayant la profonde pensée de demander conseil. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour bousculer cette option. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire de telles choses et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait changer. Elle observa longuement la porte des appartements de Legolas, et elle prit au final le chemin de sa chambre. En rentrant elle s'étala sur son lit elle aussi. Oubliant sa tâche pendant encore quelques instants elle se remémora ses ébats avec le Roi.

Ce qu'elle avait fait était un grand manque de jugement. Plus elle le voyait plus elle le désirait. Encore plus après cette nuit. Trop faible pour le tuer, c'est en l'embrassant qu'il la détruisait. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, elle eut une forte envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. C'était la première fois qu'elle échouait, la première fois que son ambition diminuait face à quelqu'un.

Empoisonneuse. Meurtrière la plus fidèle d'un puissant Nazgûl. Cœur de pierre, inatteignable. En voulant verser du poison dans la coupe du Roi, c'est ce dernier qui l'empoisonna. Une attirance tellement forte qu'elle risquait la mort pour faillir à sa tâche, une mort atroce, des plus douloureuses. Pas assez bonne pour marcher aux côtés d'Aragorn ni pour servir Khamûl. Était-ce donc cela le poison royal ?

Des souvenirs lui revinrent, elle se rappela l'enfant qu'elle était, le village où elle avait grandi. Une lueur de désespoir traversa ses yeux, le peu de force qui était encore en elle avait disparu. Elle se redressa lentement et prit l'une des deux fioles de poison qu'il lui restait. Elle observa longuement la substance à travers la bouteille, et quelqu'un entre dans ses appartements laissant un vacarme sur son passage.

Hébétée, elle laissa la fiole sur son lit. Son air changea lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre et vit le Nazgûl devant elle. Elle tremblait de peur. Il inspecta l'appartement dans lequel il venait d'entrer puis sans perdre plus de temps il s'adressa à la rôdeuse.

« _Tu t'écartes du chemin, Sasha_. » la prévient-t-il.

Son ton était glacial. Peu importe comment il l'avait su, il savait qu'elle culpabilisait face à la mort prochaine du Roi. Elle vint à se demander s'il l'observait depuis le tout début. Dépourvu de don de voyance, il ne lui restait pas cent façons de savoir cela. Elle ne répondit pas et cela frustra le Nazgûl davantage.

« _Tu as trois jours_. » lâche-t-il sévèrement.

« _Trois jours_ ? » questionna la rôdeuse, incertaine de comprendre.

« _Il doit être mort d'ici trois jours, sinon_…» Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Elle sentait son cœur débattre. « _Bien_. » dit-elle simplement.

Khamûl sortit des appartements sans rien ajouter. Ce qu'il avait dit était bien suffisant pour presser la Dúnadan. Il disparut dans l'ombre de la cité, aussi facilement qu'il y était entré. Sasha attendit son départ pour laisser ses larmes coulées.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle vivait ici. Ces quelques jours avaient suffi pour l'abattre. Avec toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait faites et tous les créatures et les gens qu'elle avait tués sans hésitation, il suffisait du regard d'un roi pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Première jour de l'ultimatum que lui avait laissé son souverain. Trois jours. C'était vite passé. Elle avait passé la totalité de la journée dans sa chambre à chercher un moyen de fuir cette réalité. Elle savait que le Nazgûl ne prendrait pas le risque de tuer le roi lui-même, et cela était un point avec lequel elle pouvait jouer.

Elle n'avait pas revu Aragorn mais Legolas était venu la voir. Encore une fois, elle l'avait laissé entrer sans rien dire. Elle ne lui dévoila rien bien qu'il semblait confus face à sa solitude. Le silence avait été plus présent que les paroles et dans leur échange de regards plutôt gênants, il avait fini par lui dire qu'Aragorn souhaitait dîner avec elle ce soir. N'ayant pas su comment réagir, elle avait eu un rictus comme seule réponse. L'elfe était resté soucieux devant son air mais il n'avait pas posé de questions.

Une fois Legolas partit, elle resta pensive un moment. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse devant un dîner ? Elle se demanda pendant un moment s'il était suicidaire. Après tout, lui présenter sa coupe de vin était seulement une nouvelle occasion pour elle d'y verser du poison.

Elle lâcha un long soupir avant de se lever. Sasha avait enfilé ses vêtements de tous les jours. De toute manière elle n'en avait pas d'autres et la robe que Legolas lui avait offerte était sans espoir. Elle dévala les allées puis en arrivant dans la salle de réception elle constata que la rencontre devait avoir lieu dans ses appartements, puisque la salle était complètement vide.

Elle se rendit rapidement dans le couloir menant à la chambre royale. Son pas ralentit alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Ses derniers souvenirs avec lui vinrent lui pincer le cœur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, aucun désir ne la traversa. Hormis celui de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

Alors qu'elle hésitait à continuer, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait le Roi, portant comme toujours l'honorable tunique argentée qui représentait son royaume. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant sa tenue, ce qui la gêna légèrement. Son air neutre revint alors qu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

« _Je vous attendait plus tôt_. » dit-il simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules innocemment. Elle s'avança d'un pas, laissant paraître son incertitude. Un mince sourire s'afficha au coin des lèvres du Roi. Sans rien dire, il l'invita à entrer d'un brève geste.

Sasha regardait son assiette avec dégout pendant qu'Aragorn mangeait lentement. C'était silencieux. Il étudia la jeune femme longuement puis son cœur se fendit quand il croisa ses yeux. Il trouvait qu'elle était différente, plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Un air maussade envahissait son visage et il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Son regard était vide, prônant l'incertitude et l'abandon.

Il surveillait sa coupe, tout de même un peu méfiant. Il continua de l'observer sans cesser de manger le copieux repas qu'il avait entamé. Elle semblait triste et apeurée, ce qui malgré lui, le peina. Après maintes réflexions il se demanda s'il en était la cause, puis il ouvrit la conversation.

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous rend ainsi, Sasha_ ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle leva la tête. « Comment ? » renchérit-t-elle comme si elle ignorait de quoi il parlait.

« _Vous craignez quelque chose, ou quelqu'un_. » Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question.

Sasha ne répondit pas. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en détournant les yeux, ce qui avait tout d'un oui. Aragorn lâcha son assiette pour ramener son attention sur elle.

« _Pourquoi m'avez-vous épargné_ ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

Elle ramena ses yeux vers lui, perplexe. « _Suis-je forcée de répondre à cela_ ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et resta muet quelques secondes. « _Non_… »

« _Je ne peux vous faire du mal._ » dit-elle finalement.

Aragorn l'observa sans rien dire. Figé sur place, comme s'il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle réponde à sa question. Même s'il le savait, l'entendre de sa bouche était une toute autre chose. Le voyant pétrifié, elle continua.

« _Vous éveillez quelque chose en moi_… » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« _Est-ce une si mauvaise chose_ ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. « _Mauvaise ? Le mot est faible_. »

« _Pourquoi cela_ ? » répondit-il, assez confus.

« _Je suis une assassin_ ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton grave.

Il sourit faiblement. « _Moi aussi_. »

Cela lui prit un quelques secondes avant de comprendre. « _Vous tuez par vaillance… Je tue par plaisir_. »

« _Je n'y crois pas_. » Son ton était sévère.

Elle fronça les sourcils, haussant le ton à son tour. « _Désirez-vous une preuve_ ? »

Il écarta ses bras de son corps, les laissant grand ouverts. « _Allez-y_ ! »

« _Vous êtes cinglé_ ! » crache-t-elle avec frustration.

« _Et vous_ ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Sasha resta, quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, vexée. « _Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ce soir_ ? »

Il retint un rire. « _Votre présence à déjà été agréable_. »

« _Pourquoi vouloir de moi_ ? » questionna-t-elle, toujours énervée.

Il renchérit de suite. « _Pourquoi vouloir me tuer_ ? »

« _C'est l'ordre qu'il m'as donné_ ! » lance-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Un air grave s'afficha sur son visage. « _Qui donc_ ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis elle le ferma aussitôt. Se rendant compte de son erreur elle se leva brusquement et frappant la table avec son poing. Sasha quitta la pièce, et le Roi ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il resta en place à table, toujours avec le même air. Comme il l'avait prévu en la recevant ce soir, elle avait parlé sans le vouloir. Le choc venant confirmer son hypothèse était plus fort que la fierté d'avoir manipuler la jeune femme avec facilité.

Ce n'était pas elle qui commandait sa mort, mais bien une autre personne. Il garda l'idée des Nazgûls, qui auraient miraculeusement survécu à la chute de Sauron, en tête. L'heure était grave. Après tant de jours en paix, une nouvelle guerre pourrait être proche. Il creusa ses méninges, essayant de mettre le puzzle en place. Il manquait trop de détails pour qu'il y arrive. Bien que la Dúnadan devait être dans une colère noire, il devait en savoir plus.

Il se leva de table, et d'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers les lieux ou séjournait Sasha. Déterminé à apprendre la vérité cette nuit, un sourire vif se dessina sur son visage. Fonçant tête première dans l'ouragan, il ouvrit d'une traite la porte des appartements de la rôdeuse. Un air apeuré traversa d'abord le visage parfait de la Dúnadan. Puis en le reconnaissant, elle retrouva sa colère.

Elle lui tourna le dos en lui hurlant de partir mais il la suivit jusque dans la chambre. Constatant qu'elle l'avait sur les talons elle ramassa la fiole de poison qui reposait toujours sur son lit puis elle la lança dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse et elle alla éclater contre le mur de pierre, laissant le doux venin couler jusqu'au sol.

« _Sasha ! Calmez-vous_! » Lui ordonna-t-il sur ton ferme.

Folle de rage, plus contre elle que lui, elle se tourna vers la table de nuit. Elle empoigna son épée qui reposait dans son fourreau. D'un geste rapide elle avança vers lui, et se donna un élan pour le toucher avec son arme.

Ayant les meilleurs réflexes, il évita le coup. En moins d'une seconde, il la désarma et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Il la tenait de dos à lui, sa propre épée devant son cou. Elle se débattit quelques secondes avant de cesser tout mouvement. Aragorn avait appuyé la lame contre sa gorge, ce qui l'avait forcée à rester immobile.

« _Maintenant Sasha, vous allez parler_. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton étonnamment calme.

À suivre…

_**Cette fiction n'est pas censée être longue, donc c'est pourquoi tout va assez vite. **_

_**De plus, je ne suis pas très fier de mes compositions pour cette histoire. J'en ai eu des meilleures. **_

_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. :)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

.

.

.

« _Maintenant Sasha, vous allez parler_. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Elle serra les dents, prise par le sentiment d'avoir été vaincu. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se libérer mais la lame sur sa gorge vint lui pincer la peau. Elle retint son souffle sous la douleur que cela lui infligeait. Prise au piège, elle s'abandonna complètement. Son corps décrispa lentement, et en le voyant Aragorn décolla sa lame de son cou, sans toutefois trop l'éloigner.

Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et le silence la calma. Inspirant profondément, elle força doucement pour qu'il desserre son étreinte. Après une petite hésitation il relâcha la pression qu'exerçaient ses bras autour du corps de la Dúnadan. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à lui. Le Roi baissa ses bras, lui laissant le champ libre. Sans lâcher l'épée, il haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à parler.

« _Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement_ ? » Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle semblait calmée pour de bon. Repensant à ses actes durant le dîner, il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Il ne la lâcha pas deux yeux, toujours sur ses gardes. Sasha vit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, et elle recula de quelques pas afin de lui laisser une marche de manœuvre.

Il apprécia silencieusement ce geste. Contradictoirement, il regrettait de ne plus être aussi près d'elle. Bien qu'au moment présent il n'était pas réellement en bon terme avec elle, Sasha restait une femme très désirable. Chassant ses présentes pensées, il la toisa en retenant un soupir.

« _Tout d'abord, pourriez-vous cesser d'essayer de me tuer pendant deux minutes_ ? » S'enquit le Roi d'un ton des plus désespéré.

« _Deux minutes, pas une de plus_. » Répondit-elle en tentant de cacher son sourire en coin.

Interdit, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma de suite. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle réponse. Il serra la main autour de la poignée de l'épée qu'il tenait, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Elle avait retrouvé entièrement son calme, oubliant tout ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis le début de la soirée. Même elle, était surprise par la sérénité qui planait en elle.

« _Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas ma mort de par vous-même… qui vous a ordonné de m'empoisonner_ ? » Son ton avait durci alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots.

« _Mon souverain_… » Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Aragorn leva brusquement l'épée pour menacer la Dúnadan se sa pointe. Son air était devenu grave, beaucoup plus sévère. Son regard soudainement glacial la toisait avec mépris.

« _Ne vous jouez pas de moi, Sasha._ » Crache-t-il en rapprochant la pointe de l'épée de sa peau. « _Répondez._ » Ajoute-t-il sèchement.

« _Khamûl… l'un des puissants Nazgûls_. » Elle soutenait son regard, même si cela lui prenait toute la force en elle pour le faire. « _Et vous, pourriez-vous cesser d'arrêter de faire mine de vouloir me tuer pendant deux minutes_… »

Il fronça les sourcils face sa dernière remarque, puis il baissa l'épée aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait levée. Sa voix baissa d'un ton alors qu'il continua.

« _Les Nazgûls sont morts ! Ils sont tombés avec Sauron_. » Se défendit le Roi, avec une légère pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix.

« _Pas tous… lui seul a survécu_. » Annonça-t-elle pour appuyer ses dires. Elle parlait clairement, même si elle trahissait son maître.

Il resta perplexe mais il choisit de la croire. Étant donné la monture qu'elle avait amené avec elle à Minas Tirith, c'était moins difficile à avaler. Aragorn hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. La Dúnadan resta là où elle était, tournant légèrement son corps pour faire face au Roi.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu pour la suite_ ? » Demanda-t-il en craignant pour l'avenir de son peuple. « _S'en prendra-t-il à la cité_ ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête. « _Si vous mourrez, oui… il frappera au moment où la cité sera vulnérable. Vivant, il n'osera pas faire quoi que ce soit… vous êtes trop fort pour lui. Du moins, pour le moment_. »

Il buvait ses paroles comme si c'était du vin. Elle était l'ennemi mais son instinct le poussa à lui accorder sa confiance pour cela. Elle bafouillait légèrement en parlant, ce qui le porta à croire que la nervosité l'envahissait à présent.

La lumière de la lune s'était frayé un chemin à travers la fenêtre illuminant la Dúnadan dans la pénombre de la pièce. Si belle… Elle était si belle. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure. Après un vaste moment à l'observer, il retrouva ses esprits.

« _Pourquoi ne pas me tuer lui-même_ ? » Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« _Parce qu'il a peur de vous, Aragorn_. » Son regard croisa le sien. « _Vous êtes celui qui a détruit le Seigneur des ténèbres…_ » Dit-elle franchement.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. « _Si vous ne me tuez pas, qu'arrivera-t-il_ ? » Cette question lui brulait la bouche depuis de longues heures déjà.

« _Il me tuera moi… Puis il enverra quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le boulot_. » Lui dit-elle dans un calme immense, en frissonnant légèrement.

Cette révélation pétrifia Aragorn. Il posa doucement l'épée qu'il renait encore sur le lit. Le Roi détourna les yeux un moment puis il semblait réfléchir pendant un instant.

« _Et si je vous offre une protection particulière_… _Vous pourriez rester à mes… côtés_. Proposa-t-il avec une légère hésitation sur ses derniers mots.

Elle eut un léger rire. Attendrit par son attention, elle termina son amusement par un sourire sincère.

« _Il peut me retrouver peu importe où je me cache. Il est venu ici la nuit dernière._ » Lui dit-elle pour lui faire comprendre que sa proposition ne l'aiderait pas.

Il se leva brusquement du lit pour se retrouver face à elle. « _Il ne peut pas déjà être venu ici… c'est impossible_… » Dit-il confus, ne voulant pas la croire.

Sasha hocha doucement la tête. « _Votre garde est bonne, Seigneur… mais contre ce qui vient du ciel, pendant la nuit elle est impuissante_. » Révéla la jeune femme en connaissant la façon dont son souverain avait pénétré dans la cité.

Aragorn resta muet pendant un moment. « _Cette faiblesse sera corrigée dès cette nuit_. » Annonça-t-il en prenant un air grave. « V_ous serez en sureté à Minas Tirith… je renforcerai la garde face à cette menace_... » Tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

Ce soir, il avait vu en Sasha ce qu'elle était réellement. Pas si différente de lui. Une âme perdue et torturée avec les années. Il croyait en elle, il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait croire. Sa décision était appuyée, bien que si elle restait elle serait sous surveillance constante.

Elle ria doucement, une nouvelle fois touchée par son invitation et attendrit par son insistance. Lui dévoilant tout, ce soir elle s'abandonnait à lui. Tant pis si son choix allait la faire danser avec la mort, une mort lente et douloureuse, et qui était tout près.

« _Il n'a nullement besoin de revenir ici pour me tuer… avec de simples incantations il peut empoisonner mon cœur Aragorn… Je ne peux tromper la mort_…. » Explique-t-elle lentement comme si cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

L'espoir dans ses prunelles sembla s'éteindre. « _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… est-il réellement assez puissant pour vous tuer ainsi ? Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas avec moi dans ce cas _? »

« _Car vous n'êtes pas lié à lui… je suis sienne, Aragorn. _» Dit-elle en relevant sa manche pour lui dévoiler quelque chose sur son poignet. « _Il n'y a aucun moyen, c'est vous ou moi_. »

Muet, il baissa les yeux sur son bras. À l'intérieur de son poignet, là où les veines passaient, une espèce de brulure formait un petit dessin. Une lune défigurée par une tête de mort ; l'emblème de Minas Morgul.

Toujours silencieux, il entoura le poignet de Sasha avec ses doigts. Il fixa la cicatrice un moment puis il passa doucement son pouce dessus. Il sentait la chair devenir chaude sous son doigt. Curieux, il laissa ses doigts dessus. Sasha garda le laissa faire sans rien dire. Alors que la cicatrice devenait brulante, elle tira son bras vers elle pour couper le contact.

« _Je suis désolé… ça vous fait mal_ ? » Questionna-t-il en s'éloignant du sujet inconsciemment. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

Sasha hocha la tête. « _Non_. » Lui dit-elle en retrouvant son regard. « _Ça lui fait mal à lui_. » Lui apprend-t-elle avec une légère hésitation.

Il sembla surpris. « _Ne pouvons-nous pas le détruire à travers ceci_ ? » Demanda le Roi en revenant vers la cicatrice.

« _Pas vraiment… il me tuera avant que vous ne l'atteignez réellement_. » Elle baissa finalement son bras, sentant un picotement sous l'emblème gravé sur son corps. « _Il sait que je suis avec vous._ »

« _Que va-t-il faire dans ce cas_ ? » Il attendait sa réponse avec une légère inquiétude. Craignant d'avoir réveillé la bête.

« _Rien… il attendra de voir si j'accomplirai ma tâche_. » Lui dit-elle avec certitude. « _Il m'a donné trois jours… aujourd'hui était le premier_. »

Il resta muet quelques secondes. « _Et… essaierez-vous de l'accomplir à nouveau _ ? » Demanda le Roi avec prudence.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, ce qui inquiéta le Roi. Elle promena son regard entre son épée sur le lit et le sac qui contenait la fiole de poison. Cette question la faisait culpabiliser et elle hésitait à répondre. Pourtant, il y a longtemps qu'elle savait la réponse.

Sasha reposa ses yeux sur le Roi qui attendait toujours qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle perçu en lui qu'il souhaitait qu'elle dise non, pour épargner sa vie. Et qu'elle dise oui pour épargner la sienne. Lentement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« _Non_…» Souffla-t-elle en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Cette nuit-là, Aragorn resta avec elle. Non pas pour la faire sienne mais simplement pour parler. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, côtes à côtes. Il la questionna lentement sur Khamûl et sur ses intentions, ses armées et sur sa cachette. Elle lui révéla tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir en ajoutant des éléments qu'elle croyait importants.

Il lui posa des questions sur sa famille, sur son enfance et sur quand tout cela avait commencé. Sasha lui répondait, laissant les mots la porter dans ses souvenirs. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait libre. Même si sa mort approchait à grands pas et qu'il ne lui restait que deux jours, elle était bien.

Aragorn l'écoutait, buvant ses paroles et enchaînant ses questions. Toujours plus curieux, il ne la jugeait pas. Compréhensif face à ce qu'elle avait vécu, son air resta fraternel même lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses plus horribles meurtres. Elle lui fit découvrir la vrai Sasha, celle qui se cachait au fond d'elle depuis tant d'années.

Au matin levant, il quitta les appartements de la Dúnadan pour reprendre ses occupations. Il avait renforcé sévèrement la garde à Minas Tirith, et avait pensé à se lancer dans une guerre ouverte afin de tuer le Nazgûl. Deux jours, ce n'était pas assez pour préparer une guerre. Sasha lui avait interdit de le faire, car il la tuerait avant même que la guerre ne commence.

Il était dans une très mauvaise position, c'était sa vie ou la sienne. S'il se sacrifiait, c'est con peuple qui en souffrirait et si elle se sacrifiait c'était lui qui allait en souffrir. Le choix était simple pour lui. Honorable qu'il était, il ferait passer son peuple avant lui et ce sans hésitation.

Cherchant un moyen d'épargner celle qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, il passa de longues heures à se torturer. Seul dans ses appartements, il ne trouvait aucune réelle solution pour vaincre le Nazgûl en si peu de temps, et ce sans qu'il prenne la vie de Sasha. Le temps était compté et cela posait problème, il n'avait que peu de temps pour agir.

Ce soir, il retrouverait Sasha dans ses appartements. Peut-être qu'elle saurait l'aider dans ses idées. Après tout c'était elle qui connaissait l'ennemi. Il lâcha un soupir en replongeant dans ses pensées, cherchant encore et encore un moyen de tromper la mort.

Sasha n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis le départ du Roi. Elle s'était endormie aussitôt qu'il avait quitté la chambre et s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Contrairement à lui, elle ne cherchait pas un moyen d'éviter la mort. Elle savait très bien que le seul moyen était de le tuer lui mais cela, elle ne le ferait pas.

Pourquoi ? Elle l'aimait, et ce depuis le premier jour. Cette attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui était inexplicable. Elle n'avait jamais aimé avant, sauf bien entendu ses vrais parents. Khamûl ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il meurt. Depuis qu'elle avait compris que sa mort à elle ne l'affecterait pas, il en était de même pour elle.

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle était importante pour lui. Elle n'était qu'un outil avec lequel il arrivait à ses fins. Elle ne craignait pas ses actes après sa mort, elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas assez fort présentement pour entrer en guerre. Avant qu'il le soit, Aragorn aurait le temps de se préparer. S'il ne décidait pas de faire halte à Minas Morgul pour le tuer avant qu'il atteigne toute sa puissance, ce qu'il allait probablement faire éventuellement.

Khamûl allait sans aucun doute envoyer ses orcs en embuscade pour tenter de tuer le Roi. Étant la seule de sa race avec l'ennemi, c'était improbable qu'il envoi quelqu'un de rusé. Puis comme Aragorn était prévenu, il ne pourrait pas être atteint.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal puis elle enfila ses bottes. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait faire avant sa mort. Aller voir Legolas, le seul ami qu'elle s'était peut-être fait lors de son court séjour. Ami ou pas, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle malgré son caractère de chien. Elle devait le remercier, et c'était le moment de le faire.

Sasha frappa trois fois sur la porte. Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa cape en attendant qu'il lui ouvre. Il était peut-être sortit ? Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur l'elfe. Il semblait surpris de la voir mais il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« _Sasha ? Quelle surprise_. » Dit-il finalement en la voyant plantée debout devant la porte. « _Que me vaut votre visite_ ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire. « _Je… voulais vous parler_. » Articula lentement la jeune femme.

« _Entrez _! » L'invita-t-il en se poussant de la porte pour la laisser passer. « _À moins que vous vouliez rester dehors_ ? » Dit-il avec humour en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

Sasha hocha la tête. « _Oui… en fait je suis restée enfermé toute la journée. Voudriez-vous faire une petite ballade_ ? »

« _Bien sur_ ! » Accepta-t-il d'un air enthousiasme qui déclencha un rictus sur les lèvres de la Dúnadan.

Legolas sortit de ses appartements en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sans prendre la peine de se consulter ils commencèrent leur route vers la droite, pour descendre en ville. Leurs pas étaient lents, un silence s'était installé entre eux.

« _Alors… qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire_ ? » Questionna l'elfe en voyant que le silence devenait gênant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui sans cesser de marcher. « _Je voulais vous remercier… et m'excuser_. » Dit-elle brièvement.

« _Puis-je savoir pourquoi_ ? » Un air interrogateur s'était installé sur son visage d'ange. Il regardait Sasha sans trop comprendre.

Hésitant un moment, elle inspira. « _Vous remercier d'avoir été aussi gentil avec moi… et m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir été avec vous_. »

« _Ne vous en faites pas avec cela Sasha, c'est déjà oublié_. » Dit-il sur un ton amical, en souriant à son amie.

« _Je suis heureuse de l'entendre_. » Lui répondit la Dúnadan en lui adressant un sourire sincère. « _Vous êtes le seul ami que j'aurai eu ici_… » Ajoute-t-elle bêtement.

Il haussa un sourcil. « _Que vous aurez eu ? Vous partez_ ? » Demanda-t-il en laissant la surprise s'emparer de lui.

Sasha lâcha un soupir devant sa bêtise. « _Oui, en quelque sorte_. » Lui dit-elle pour ne pas lui annoncer brutalement qu'elle crèverait dans deux jours.

« _C'est malheureux… où comptez-vous aller_ ? » S'intéressa Legolas en cessant de marcher.

Elle s'arrêta à son tour, se tournant face à lui. « _Ça mon ami, seul les Valar le savent_. » Répondit Sasha en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« _Vous êtes curieuse mon amie_. » Dit-il en démontrant son amusement. « _Et pour quelle raison partez-vous_ ? » S'enquit l'elfe.

« _Par amour_… » Souffla-t-elle simplement, toujours en laissant le mystère envahir Legolas.

« _Oh_… » Il la contemplait de son regard azur. « _Qui est l'heureux élu_ ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander en affichant un autre sourire.

Sasha pensa à Aragorn pendant un instant. _« Le Roi_. » Révéla-t-elle lentement en détournant son regard du sien.

Il fronça les sourcils. « _Je… pourquoi partez-vous si vous l'aimez_ ? » Demanda Legolas, assez confus.

Un sourire lui vint, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire tout cela maintenant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, puis elle lui parla franchement.

« _Ça, il vous l'expliquera lorsque je ne serai plus là._ » Insista-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et alla lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Malgré la surprise il ne recula pas. Sasha lui souffla un dernier « merci » à l'oreille avant de le laisser derrière elle sans dire un mot de plus.

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les montages. Suite à sa conversation avec l'elfe, elle avait regagné ses appartements pour ne plus en sortir. Elle avait qu'Aragorn viendrait à elle ce soir, il lui avait dit avant de la quitter le matin même. Assise sur son lit, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le vide. Elle tremblait légèrement devant ses idées.

Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, elle devait le faire. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son geste. Elle se pencha lentement pour fourrer sa main dans son sac. Sans regarder où elle mettait les doigts, elle ressortit une petite bouteille de cristal. La dernière fiole de poison.

Bien qu'elle ait dû au départ servir à tuer le Roi, ce dernier venin lui était destiné ce soir. Elle tenta de ravaler sa peine mais les larmes se mirent à couler sous la pression. Sasha observa le liquide au travers la bouteille pendant de longues secondes. Elle faillit l'échapper tellement elle tremblait à présent. Elle avait pris sa décision. Ses pensées dévièrent sur Aragorn pendant un instant. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, il serait trop tard lorsqu'il le découvrirait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir, peu importe qui se tenait derrière cette porte. Le visiteur prononça son prénom avant de toquer à nouveau. Elle reconnut sans mal la voix du Roi. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas il allait probablement enfoncer la porte, sachant qu'il était nerveux face à la mort que Sasha allait rencontrer bientôt.

Il n'était pas informé de son plan de la soirée mais il pourrait tout de même croire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il frappa à nouveau, en disant qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il allait entrer de force si elle ne lui ouvrait pas.

Sasha ferma les yeux en retirant le bouchon de la fiole. Elle leva doucement le contenant jusqu'à sa bouche. Toujours tremblante, elle en renversa quelques gouttes. Tant pis, de toute manière, seulement une gorgée suffirait à la tuer. Le bord de la fiole toucha ses lèvres, l'odeur était forte. Après plus de cinq minutes à s'acharner contre la porte des appartements de la Dúnadan, il entra par la force.

Le bruit fit sursauter Sasha qui leva la tête, gardant la bouteille à la hauteur de son menton. Elle l'entendit marcher dans l'appartement en l'appelant. Elle ne répondit pas, clouée sur place.

Elle attendit qu'il la trouve, afin de voir son visage une dernière fois. Envie stupide car il la verrait se tuer. Trop tard, il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il se figea sur place en la voyant dans cette position, et son air changea. La suppliant du regard, il n'osait pas bouger. Elle tenait la fiole près de ses lèvres, prête à passer à l'acte.

« _Sasha… ne fait pas ça_… » Souffla le Roi toujours cloué au sol. Sa voix était tremblante, il hésitait entre lui sauter dessus pour l'empêcher de boire ou de tenter de la raisonner sans l'approcher.

Elle le regarda sans lui répondre. Toujours immobile, surveillant les moindres gestes du Roi. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'empêche d'agir. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, elle le ferait. Et s'il faisait un pas en avant elle boirait le liquide mortel. Dans les deux cas, il n'avait aucune chance. Elle remarqua sont tutoiement soudain, il lui parlait comme si elle n'était plus une simple rôdeuse sans valeur.

« _S'il te plait_… » Insista-t-il doucement.

Son regard était vide. Elle ne voyait plus qu'en lui un homme paniqué, qui ferait tout pour empêcher cela. Le voir ainsi lui brisa le cœur, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait elle ne savait que faire du mal. Pourtant, si ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait ce soir, ça allait être Khamûl demain.

Aragorn lui tendit la main, plein d'espoir. Il était loin, trop loin. La distance entre le lit et la porte était immense dans les appartements royaux. Même s'il accourrait, elle aurait amplement le temps de s'empoisonner. Elle lui offrit un regard remplit de désolation à travers les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux.

Elle compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois, puis elle laissa le liquide couler dans sa bouche. C'était comme au ralentit. Le poison avait un léger arrière-gout de mort, une mort qui frapperait vite car normalement le poison ne devait pas être bu à vif. Elle vit le roi se précipiter vers elle mais il était déjà trop tard. Se sentant déjà partir, la fiole vide lui glissa des mains pour aller éclater contre le sol de pierre.

Sasha s'effondra à son tour, ne sentant plus son corps. Le Roi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, en hurlant son prénom. Sa respiration était lente, et elle s'affaiblissait rapidement. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de son aimé. Il la posa sur le lit en répétant son prénom sans cesse. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ravalant ses larmes. Puis elle lui sourit tendrement, utilisant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasha, as-tu fait cela_ ? » Hurla-t-il paniqué, en voyant qu'elle était toujours consciente et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

« _Pour vous, Aragorn_. » Prononça-t-elle difficilement, alors qu'elle poussait ses derniers souffles. « _Pour vous prouver mon amour_. » Continua-t-elle doucement.

Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, sentant son âme se battre pour se libérer de son corps. Impuissant, il la regardait tristement mourir devant ses yeux.

« _Tu aurais pu le prouver autrement… ne me laisse pas Sasha_. » Souffla le Roi en prenant la main de sa rôdeuse dans la sienne. Il la serra de toutes ses forces.

Elle trouva la force de lui adresser un dernier sourire. « _Ma vie pour la vôtre… n'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour sincère _?» Répondit-elle lentement en serrant sa main.

« _Il paiera pour cela… je le tuerai de mes propres mains_. » Lui promit-il en serrant les dents, sans toutefois faire disparaître la tristesse sur son visage.

« _Non Aragorn_.. » Protesta-t-elle difficilement. « _Je suis lié à lui… directement … c'était son seul moyen de rester en vie après la destruction de l'anneau_… _il a puisé sa force en moi… pour guérir ses blessures_… »

Il prit un air grave, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. « _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Sasha _? » Demanda le Roi, perplexe devant ses dires. « _Je dois le tuer, ce n'est pas seulement une question de vengeance pour ta vie_… »

Sasha hocha négativement la tête. « _Il est déjà mort, Aragorn… le poison qui coule dans mes veines… coule aussi dans les siennes… je l'ai empoisonné lui aussi en avalant la fiole… dès que je mourrai… il mourra_. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les yeux de Sasha se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Son cœur cessa de battre à jamais. Et son âme quitta son corps pour l'éternité. Un peu plus à l'Est, Khamûl s'effondra sur le sol de son royaume souterrain, et il mourut sans avoir le temps de comprendre pourquoi. La cicatrice qu'avait Sasha n'était pas un simple lien d'allégeance, mais bien un geste qui avait lié sa vie à la sienne. S'affaiblissant de plus en plus, le Nazgûl s'était accroché à la première personne qu'il avait croisée. La première personne qui possédait une âme assez pure pour lui éviter la mort. Ainsi, son sang coulait dans ses veines et le sien dans les siennes. Ainsi, il pouvait la tuer sans avoir aucunes répercussions. Mais tout ce qui touchait à ses veines touchait également aux siennes. S'empoisonner pour le tuer, c'est une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songé en lui remettant les trois fioles mortelles.

Lui, tué par son propre poison… Enchainé à sa haine pour le Roi.

Elle, tuée par son propre poison… Enchainée à son amour pour le Roi.

Poison royal, c'est ainsi que fut nommé le combat de Sasha.

Celui qui a marqué l'histoire….

Celui qui a sauvé un Roi…

Celui qui a empêché une guerre…

Celui qui a détruit le cœur d'Aragorn…

Fin. _(Et bien quoi, les fins ne sont pas toujours heureuses.)_

.

.

**J'ai choisis après maintes réflexions d'arrêter la fiction au cinquième chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Comme j'ai déjà dit, lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction elle n'était pas censée contenir beaucoup de chapitre. J'ai galérer à l'écrire avec l'écriture de mon autre fiction, en plus de ça. Donc, on se retrouve dans ma prochaine fiction, celle qui était supposée être publiée à la place de celle-ci au départ. Je suis contente de vous avoir dévoilé cette mini fiction que j'avais commencée il y a longtemps, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire malgré la vitesse des évènements. **

**La prochaine fiction sera beaucoup plus longue, autant dans la longueur des chapitres que dans le nombre de chapitres. Puis tout n'ira pas aussi rapidement non plus, les amateurs de romances vont être servis. Je travaille dessus depuis longtemps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ignore quand exactement, mais je la mettrai en ligne bientôt. Dès qu'elle sera prête. Merci aux lecteurs fidèles et à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant de savoir qu'on est lu. **


End file.
